<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunification of Ice and Fire by Ray561</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021118">Reunification of Ice and Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561'>Ray561</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Season/Series 08 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray561/pseuds/Ray561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Read below, please.</p><p>Let me know what you all think of the Idea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Changes to Season 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok so this is something I have been working on it will be a short fic but it has been on my mind and I need to get it off of it.</p><p>It is post season 8 but there are changes the big ones being Dany did not burn Kings Landing only the Red Keep which set off wildfire all over the city.</p><p>Jon did not Kill Daenerys so there is no resurrection.</p><p>read below for the changes to season 8</p><p> </p><p>Changes to season 8.</p><p>Why Jon and Daenerys relationship fell out.</p><p>Jon and Daenerys relationship broke apart because Daenerys wanted Jon to be two people she wanted him to be Aegon for her but Jon Snow for everyone else as to keep her claim at the top and because Jon was so confused with who he was and wanted to be. that he watched her world fall apart around him and took no action as she lost the support of the North and the Vale leaving her forces extremely depleted after the long night she only had the Dothraki, the Unsullied, Yara and her men and the Dragons and Jon.</p><p>Basically, Jon and Dany failed each other.</p><p>Sam told Jon despite Bran telling him not to as he believed Jon would be happier never knowing the truth, but Sam wanted revenge for his father and brother.</p><p>Sansa betrayed Jon’s trust revealing to everyone his real parents losing Daenerys the Northern. Arya had tried to convince Jon that Daenerys was a threat to him and House Stark and she needed to be eliminated.</p><p>Rhaegal was injured by Euron but not killed he is now with Jon while Drogon is in Valyria.</p><p>Daenerys was taken hostage as she was not on Drogon She was later King landing and paraded through the streets by Cerise like she was during her walk of shame Ser Bron later smuggled her out of the city as he believed her side would still win and wanted his castle.</p><p>She was so disgusted and angry with the people of Westeros that nothing Jon or anyone could do could calm her down as at that point she did not want anyone to touch her.</p><p>Varys thought she was becoming like her father and tried to kill her he was executed for it.</p><p>Missandei is alive and later left with Greyworm and the Unsullied to go to Naarth.</p><p>Daenerys Attacked the Red keep setting off the wildfire destroying the city which broke her.</p><p>She decided to leave but before she left on Drogon she told Jon and everyone to never to look for her.</p><p>Tyrion hates Daenerys because Jamie died in the red keep when she attacked. Daenerys told him it was his own fault for freeing his brother and he could live with the knowledge that his actions got his brother killed.</p><p>The Dothraki formed a strong bond with the Free folk and left with them to settle in the gift and beyond the wall.</p><p>Bran only became King because Jon refused and suggested it because he actually helped during the long knight, Sansa is Queen of the North like she wanted because the North because she was upset Jon chose Bran over her so she claimed northern independence getting them cut off from the southern aid and Yara is the queen of the Iron Islands as Bran upheld her deal with Daenerys.</p><p>Theon survived the long night but later saw what the Starks had become and left with his sister he and Jon are still on good terms.</p><p>Disgusted with Ned Starks daughters Jon cut all ties with them and the Seven Kingdoms and went North with the free folk and Dothraki.</p><p>Once Daenerys arrives in Braavos she took shelter in the red temple later giving birth to a son and daughter but later learn Jon had died beyond the wall so chose to settle down as commoner named Daena.</p><p> </p><p>Where they are now seven years later.</p><p> </p><p>Jon later learnt Sansa was the one who sent Cersei Daenerys travel plans getting her captured so now he really hates her and Arya for blaming Daenerys for being the reason he hates them.</p><p>The free folk settlements have grown large as the common folk are joining them beyond the wall to escape the famine of the North, they have a strong bond with the Iron Islands and have discovered a lot of mine and riches.</p><p>Jon faked his death, but he is more or less the new King beyond the wall.</p><p>Ghost has a mate named Shadow and pups now.</p><p>Sansa is obsessed with finding an heir but will not marry or allow a man to bed her. She knows better than to try and get Arya to do it for her.</p><p>Tyrion has been searching for Daenerys for revenge as has Samwell sending hunter to bring her back alive.</p><p>Tyrion finds Daenerys and tells Sansa about the children giving her and heir and Arya her chance to punish her for what happened with Jon.</p><p>Bran has sent Davos to warn Jon that he has found Daenerys and what Tyrion and the two Stark girls are planning.</p><p>Bran did not look for Daenerys as Jon told him not to as it was her wish he only started looking once he learnt from Davos Tyrion been searching and had found her.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Warning Should probably warn everyone Dany and Arya's encounter is fucking brutal and not in Dany's favour.</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Seven years later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the first chapter and it is a long one.</p><p>this fic will be updated weekly to fortnightly will delete the old first chapter soon.</p><p>Seven years later Jon gets some news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Warning Should probably warn everyone Dany and Arya's encounter is fucking brutal and not in Dany's favour.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Ser Davos Hardhome seven years after Kings Landing burnt.</strong>
</p><p>“And King Bran is certain it is her?” The tall red-headed man said.</p><p>He nodded “She changed her hair to a dark brown but yes her eyes and her Valyrian looks are unmistakable he says, but that’s not all” the old man looked to the man who was once King in the North “She has children two twins a boy and a girl”</p><p>Jon final turned around and gave a sad smile “Good Dany always wanted to be a mother she deserves some happiness after everything that happened”</p><p>Davos walked closer to the man “Jon you don’t understand the children they would be around six years old that means-”</p><p>Jon eyes closed and he let out a breath “Their mine. I have a son and a daughter” Jon clenched his jaw “I don’t blame her for not trying to find me”</p><p>Ser Davos shook his head “Why would she Jon. Everyone thinks you’re dead even Sansa and Arya south of the wall only me, Bran and the Greyjoy’s know you are alive and that’s the way you wanted it” he looked at him sadly “You and Daenerys did not part on good terms. Hell, Sansa and Arya blame Daenerys for you refusing to ever speak to them again, after Sansa’s betrayal all because they think you are dead”</p><p>Jon scoffed “Sansa has always blamed everyone but herself for her mistakes. As for Arya I now know that my sister never truly made it back to Winterfell. House Stark is dead and the three that remain only wear the faces of House Stark. Even Bran is not Bran anymore, but he admits that”</p><p>Davos nodded “My point is Jon that Sansa and Tyrion know, and Sansa will be sending Arya to find Daenerys and your children once she returns from wherever she is now. Your Daughter looks like a Stark and Sansa wants an Heir to her kingdom”</p><p>Jon got an angry look on his face “What are their plans for the boy and Daenerys?”</p><p>Davos sighed “The boy I don’t know. I believe they want to use Daenerys as a scapegoat for Kings Landing even though we know it was mostly Cersei who planted the wildfire throughout the city. Drogon and Daenerys merely sparked the flame that set it off when she attacked the red keep. But Tyrion wants her punished for his brother and Arya like I said, she blames her for everything that went down between you and the Stark girls”</p><p>Jon slammed his hand on the table “Fuck Tyrion, the imp set her up to fail the moment he had to go up against his family. He never even warned her about the fucking wildfire” Jon spat on the ground “If something happens to her, I will use Rhaegal to turn the Rock to ash Winterfell as well”</p><p>“So, king crow what is your plan? Going to go get her? If so, the free folk will always fight for you and the dragon queen we owe you both” Tormund waited for his reply.</p><p>“If I had known she was pregnant, I never would have let her leave on her own” he looked to Ser Davos “Go to Yara and Theon they are still loyal to Daenerys tell them to go to Naath to find Missandei and Greyworm see if they are willing to help protect her once we find her and the children. You the Greyjoys and everyone else will meet us in Braavos. Once we find them, we bring them here.” He could see a new lease of life appear in Jon’s eyes.</p><p>“Bran has ordered all them to leave Daenerys alone, but Tyrion and Samwell had decided to tell Sansa anyway knowing what she will do, so Bran sent me to tell Jon knowing what you would do. How will you get there Jon? Rhaegal?” Davos asked.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Rhaegal will bring to much attention. We have been dealing with Yara and Theon for a while they are some of the few who have the privilege of knowing I live today. We have our ships my ship is just like Euron Greyjoy’s flagship Yara also had and a bunch of war gullies made for us, we mostly use them to trade the gold and rare gems we found North of the wall this place has a lot of untapped mines. The Ironborn build us ships we give them gold, gems and Ironwood and they help us with getting food from the reach. It has been a good partnership”</p><p>“I’ll do my part Jon you do yours” he gave Jon a piece of paper “Lucky for you Bran knows where you need to look for her, Arya does not she has only know that Daenerys was spotted in Braavos by a Lord who travelled there and saw her but not her exact location in the city” he nodded “I hope Bran knows that this means that Winter will be at war with the North and this time winter will come for House Stark”</p><p>Ser Davos nodded “He does. Bran says Sansa has offended the old gods and chosen her path” Jon gave a nod as he got up to prepare to head to Braavos.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>The first thing he did once alone was punch the wall oh his home. He had both a son and a daughter and they were over six name days old. Tormund was right he should have just kept telling the Starks to fuck off or ignored them faking his death was stupid.</p><p>If Daenerys had known, he was alive he knew she would have sent word because he knows she would not want her children. No, their children to grow up without a mother or father as they did. He slumped down on his bed <em>Jon you are a fucking idiot </em>of all the times he fucked up in their relationship this was the worst of it.</p><p>What if Daenerys had found someone and they saw that man as their father now?</p><p>He had tried so hard to just disappear and now he would need to step out of the shadows again and into the sun and he would do it again for her and his children. House Stark is gone he had long accepted that but he is not a Stark and never was.</p><p>He made his way outside the village to meet an old friend. Once he got to the cave, he waited. It did not take the old wolf long to make his way out to him. Ghost was missing part of one of his ears but was otherwise in great health getting a little slow these days but still deadly. He gave his friend a pat “Hey boy I need you to fight with me again. Dany and my pups need me now just as yours need you once” The wolf gave no response looked back to the other wolves in his pack for a moment then followed Jon back to the village.</p><p>Ghost found a mate not long after Jon arrived in Hardhome. She was all black with blue eyes. Jon called her shadow. After his first litter of pups were born Jon saw less and less of his old friend. He would come down to the village occasionally to visit him. The Dothraki and the Free folk would often give Ghost food to take back to his den or sometimes even drop it off. The dire wolves had helped over the years with dealing with the Snowcats.</p><p>Ghosts pups and mate would sometimes venture into the village as well though most were not as trusting as Ghost.</p><p>Now Ghost’s pups had pups of their own and his oldest pup a male wolf white like just like Ghost but with blue eyes. Jon named him Winter. Soon Winter would become the new alpha of the pack as Ghost was getting older and beginning to slow down.</p><p>His pack for what they were are considered residents of Hardhome as they had worked so well with the villagers over the last five or so years.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Dany Braavos.</strong>
</p><p>For almost two years they had been living in Braavos after they fled from Pentos. Tyrion was a man of his word, he promised to find her, and he had never stopped searching ever since she landed in Volantis. She stayed in Volantis for one year after the children were born until she was found. She mostly stayed at the small settlements that had popped up since the Dothraki left but Tyrion’s hunters always seemed to find her.</p><p>She stayed in Pentos for almost a year until she was recognized by Illyrio Mopatis, so she fled again and has been living in Braavos as Daena. Since then she changed her hair as well as Aemon’s to a dark brown almost as dark as her daughters. She spent her days helping on a farm it was not much, but it kept them fed, clothed and clean.</p><p>She watched her children play in the garden of her small house it was not much, but it was clean and warm for herself and her children. She only wished Jon were alive so they could know their father. Things had not ended well between them. She was so focused on the throne and his claim over hers that she did not even realize it was splitting him in two.</p><p>She wanted him to be Aegon Targaryen with her and just be Jon Snow to everyone else. Jon however was so lost he could not see what his cousins were doing behind his back and gave them trust that they did not deserve.</p><p>His crisis made him miss everything crumbling around them and when she needed him most, he pulled away from her. She was still a little angry at him but not all the blame falls on him it was her fault too.</p><p>She wished she had just asked him to rule with her the moment she found out but now he was gone, and he would never meet his children. She sighed sadly. Daenerys still woke in the middle of the night crying morning his loss.</p><p>She still had dreams of him Walking in the snow and green grass with Ghost by his side. Her children did too they called him “The sad man with the white wolf” which made her laugh. They loved hearing stories about their father and Ghost she had told them everything she knew about Jon and they still love hearing stories about him. Lyanna’s favourite one was of him killing the Night King with his flaming sword. Aemon’s favourite story was of when the Stark’s found the dire wolf pups. He always found it sad that Ghost was the last of his siblings after Nymiria died at Winterfell.</p><p>Lyanna her little Northern Princess born with her eyes was always the first to comfort her. Her little Lyanna always made her think of the stories she had heard of Lyanna Stark and she looked like Jon little and after his death, she wanted to honour him.</p><p>Aemon her Dragon Prince. He was a calm and quiet boy. He was brave and smart but very quick to temper as was Lyanna. Aemon preferred to read while Lyanna prefers to fight. They were only just over six name days old but Lyanna loved to fight the training dummy with her wooden sword. Aemon was already reading books far more advanced for his age. He reminded her of the Stories Jon had told her of her great uncle, so she saw it as a fitting name”</p><p>Many men had tried to court her in her travels, but she could never even think to allow herself to get close to them. Her children would now be her only loves for this point on.</p><p>“That’s not fair you cheated” Aemon shouted after Lyanna tripped him with her sword.</p><p>“It is called being a smarter fighter Aemon. I was simply better than you”</p><p>Aemon always did hate losing to Lyanna it almost always resulted in a fight. She was good at getting on top of it now. The two twins knew how to get under each other’s skins and would often do so. Lyanna was exceptionally cheeky this way she loved to rile her little brother up.</p><p>She clapped her hands together “Ok that’s enough you two no more training for today or else it will end in a fight and I hate to see my children fight”</p><p>Lyanna pouted and Aemon nodded but they both spoke at the same time “Yes Muna”</p><p>“both of you go wash up for supper it is almost ready” They nodded to their mother and when inside.</p><p><em>Oh Jon, if only you could see your children</em>. she followed them inside smiling sadly<em>.</em></p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>Davos Naath</strong>.</p><p>Everything he heard was true about Naath. Beaches, palm trees and butterflies it was beautiful. The people were friendly and welcoming they were nothing like back home though the warm climate he could do without. It did not take long for an Unsullied member to recognize him and the Greyjoy’s and the mention of Daenerys got him an audience with the queen’s friends.</p><p>Greyworm and Missandei had taken in some kids to boys and a girl all lovely kids. The girl must have been from Lys as she reminded him of Daenerys with her silver hair, but her eyes were blue.</p><p>“If it is her and she is in danger why did you come here first” Missandei questioned with a disapproving look.</p><p>“I have someone headed there right now. Someone who has an even better reason to protect her than me” he explained.</p><p>Geryworm was standing straight listening “Who?”</p><p>“The father of her children” He smiled.</p><p>Her eyes widened and she stood back “Jon’s alive? I heard he died beyond the wall?”</p><p>“That is what he wanted the seven kingdoms to think as well as the two girls he once thought were his sisters” Davos explained “He is headed there now with a small naval fleet to save her after that he will turn his sights on the North to punish his sisters and to the south to punish the rest of the conspirators”</p><p>Greyworm stepped forward “Myself and half the Unsullied will come we cannot leave this place unprotected” he looked to Missandei “I hope you will come too”</p><p>Missandei nodded “I will always be there for Daenerys”</p><p> Davos nodded “Good she will need you both I think.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jory Braavos.</strong>
</p><p>It had been a while since he had been in Braavos but it had not changed a bit. he had been there for a week or so and had only just located his target at first, she did not realize who he was. Daenerys had changed her hair colour and likely the colour of their son’s hair as well making her difficult to pick in a crowd. It was once he saw her daughter with her Stark like hair with her mother’s violet eyes then he noticed her son’s grey eyes so dark they appeared black. He followed the children home and saw her.</p><p>He sat there eating an apple watching his prey. Jory appeared as a fisherman he watched her, but his hat covered that his eyes looked in her direction.</p><p>There she was living a happy life with her son and daughter after what she did to the Starks. She had made Jon miserable in the end and he blamed it all on them. <em>Fucking bitch stole my brother from us from me. </em>Jory would tell his men to leave the children unharmed they were all that was left of Jon.</p><p>Daenerys herself would suffer for turning Jon against him. The men with him had lost family at Kings Landing. It was Cersei’s fault, but she was dead another thing Daenerys had stolen from him. Tyrion also wanted her to suffer for Jamie’s death and Samwell for his father and brother. He cared for none of that only his payback.</p><p>Needle would bring her sharp pain. He would need to wait until the sun went down first but he could not wait much longer. Just the thought of crossing her off his list made him feel as if a large weight had lifted off his shoulders.</p><p>The girl would make a great princess he still did not know what he would do with the boy yet only that he would be well looked after.</p><p>He stayed around her house until the Sunset.</p><p>Daenerys looked out the window of her small house then her violet eyes locked with Jory’s for but a moment. Panic appeared in her eyes. Daenerys closed the windows and disappeared into the house. <em>She knows well that is good. </em>A smile crept up his face the thought that she was scared made everything much sweeter.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys a place she called home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>She knew she had gotten too comfortable here. She was too relaxed in her day to day life with her children. Two years since she was found last time her children had grown happy and comfortable here.</p><p>She had to hurry she knew someone had found them. She knew they look in the fisherman’s eyes. She ran to her children “Pack your thing’s Aemon and Lyanna we have been found only as much as we can carry go now” They both nodded and ran.</p><p>She knew Tyrion was looking for her his last word to her were “I will never stop searching for you I will find you and will kill you for what you did to my brother. I will show you what I do to whores” she shuddered at the thought.</p><p>She grabbed her sword and strapped it around her waist she was nowhere near as good as Ser Jorah or Jon, but she could defend herself well enough now. She only wished Drogon was around, but she had not called for him in years. She was afraid of ever riding him again after Kinglanding.</p><p>She also grabbed her dagger and attached it to her belt. She was uncertain of where to go Meereen maybe? No, she would likely have to shear a bed with Daario again. It would be too easy for her enemies to find her maybe Hardhome. She had heard the free folk and the Dothraki had settled there and she knew that they would protect her and Jon’s children. <em>Yes, it might do the Starks were never welcome there.</em></p><p>“Muna we are ready,” Her daughter said she smiled her daughter had strapped her toy sword to her side.</p><p>She could almost feel another panic attack coming to her. She took slow deep breaths to calm herself.  <em>I need to be strong Daenerys Stormborn calm yourself. Why can they not just leave us alone?</em></p><p>She heard the front door shifting and motioned her children to hide as did she waiting for the right time to strike, she pulled out her sword and hid.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Braavos.</strong>
</p><p>He had been in Braavos for over three moons while he waited for Davos and everyone else to arrive. This was his first time on another continent they came with five ships Ser Davos, Yara and Theon brought another five. He took in the air this is where she had made her home for five years. Did she ever miss him? Did his children know of him?</p><p>He was wearing a hooded cloak and the sun was almost set soon he would move on Daenerys.</p><p>He had explored the city found, located where Daenerys lived and even set up a meeting with the Iron Bank for the next day.</p><p>Davos had wanted him to go and see her and explain everything to her and he had tried many times he always froze. Davos had offered to meet with her but Jon had decided it was best to wait for everyone to arrive that way Daenerys truly knew they were friend, not foe.</p><p>He could see Arya’s ship which had only arrived that day. They would take her ship with them back home and he would use Rhaegal to burn it. He wanted nothing to remember the monster that stole his sister body.</p><p>“Jon, what’s the plan?” Ser Davos lent against the bow</p><p>Jon turned to him “I want our men to take Arya’s ship we have no clue where she is but I don’t want her or her men to have somewhere to run to” he looked around “If Arya gets Daenerys to her ship kill her don’t wait for me or you will be dead got it. Arya is extremely dangerous only face her with numbers don’t face her alone” Everyone nodded.</p><p>“Theon, I want to cover everyone with a bow got it” he waited for Greyjoy to answer.</p><p>“Will do Jon I failed Robb I won’t fail you” He nodded in response</p><p>“Theon, Tormund, Greyworm, Yara and I as well as some of our men will head to where Daenerys has made a home. Ser Davos and Missandei will wait on my ship until we return Daenerys will likely want to see more friendly faces and taking you tow will only put you at risk” Greyworm nodded</p><p>“Where was this Jon Snow where she needed you all thoughts years ago?” Missandei was still upset at how bad things had gotten between them and the reunion was not a happy one.</p><p>Jon closes his eyes “He did not exist back then. I killed Jon Snow all so Aegon Targaryen could finally be born” <em>kill the boy Jon Snow and let the man be born.</em></p><p>Missandei only nodded.</p><p>“We move out now. Keep to the shadows and keep quite we do not know were Arya and if she took anyone with her” They all left for their destination as some of their men headed to Arya’s ship.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jory inside Daenerys house.</strong>
</p><p>He got the door open and stepped in followed by seven of his men. It was not a bad little home cosy he would say. It was dark which was strange it was not that late. Daenerys was preparing herself for them. Maybe she was already gone. his men had not seen anyone leave the house, so they searched as he surveyed the house.</p><p>One of his men when into the back room he heard the scream of a little girl “Found the kid’s I will need some-” one of his men was just cut off before he stepped out of the shadows holding his throat as blood gushed out of it was not long before he dropped to the ground. <em>Then there were six.</em></p><p><em>Well, she has guts at least she has done this dance before it seems </em>Tyrion had sent hunters after her for years as he wanted her alive they had chased her all over Essos from Volantis to settlements all over the great grass sea that had popped up now that the Dothraki were north of the wall. She had even stayed in Pentos for a time. He should have just sent him honestly.</p><p>“Come on out Queen Daenerys let’s not drag this out please” She stepped out of the shadow holding her sword and she was holding it right. Daenerys knew how to hold a sword did she know how to use it? <em>this will be more much fun now. </em>His men were nothing just some thugs she would not risk her men getting caught in Braavos.</p><p>He motioned two of his men “Don’t kill her we want her alive remember”</p><p>“I know how to take a pretty little lady” The man smirked then liked his chops Jory watched Daenerys stance and facial expression as she manoeuvres between them. <em>She does know how to fight, good.</em></p><p>The man to her left took a swing which she ducked under and got his leg. She was quick. “FUCK” he screamed as she ducked under the man to her rights swing cutting his side as he left himself right open. She was decent with a sword. the men he brought were crap, but they were disposable.</p><p>As the second attacker gripped his side, she stabbed him in the back then pulled out her blade. <em>I wonder who taught her to fight? </em>He fell to the floor.</p><p>The first attacker charged but she rolled behind him cutting the back of his leg. Then sliced right up his back dropping him to the ground. They were still the moves of someone who was learning but not bad she thought. <em>Now there are four.</em></p><p>The next two went in and she slid in between then and spun around with her back to him <em>ouch, rooking mistake Daenerys! </em>Then needle went into her right leg making her let out a cry in pain then one of the other attackers slapped her hard with his hand and she hit the ground dropping her sword.</p><p>Jory clapped his hands as looked over to him looked over to “Not bad Daenerys if I was not here you might have won to bad for you I am” then Jory removed his face and he was Arya again. The Look or fear in Daenerys eye was delightful making her grin as she looked down on the bitch who destroyed her relationship with her brother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys in the place she called home.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em>No, no, no anyone but her!</em> She screamed in her head. The happy grin Arya made only made her panic worse. Jon had said at Winterfell that she had changed but did she enjoy inflicting pain and suffering on people she deemed wronged her family. Because Daenerys knew she did not give a shit about Kings Landing.</p><p>She grabbed her leg to try to stop her bleeding. Arya walked closer to her grin twisted to a face of anger before Daenerys could even speak Arya kicked her hard in the stomach making her cough and sputter and roll “This is just the beginning we have the whole trip back to Westeros I have so many plans and none of them involves killing you Daenerys”</p><p>One of the men picked her up then slammed her on the floor hard knocking the wind out of her making her wheeze for air.</p><p>The next thing she saw was Lyanna stab him in the side with the dragger she gave her “Leave my Muna alone!” her daughter screamed.</p><p>“You fucking little bitch!” The man hissed as he slapped her. Her daughter flung back and hit her head knocking her out cold.</p><p>“Lyanna!” she barely managed to get it out and it was incredibly quiet for a scream.</p><p>Arya was extremely quick as she poked the man in the heart with her blade “I warned you all that if any of you touched my niece or nephew you would die” The man fell quick the Arya returned to where she was.</p><p> She looked to one of the three men left “Grab the boy and Take him to my ship, screaming if you must.” She picked up Lyanna then turned to the other two “You can continue but she needs to live. She needs to suffer more” Before she turned to leave, she gave her one last kick across the face splitting her lip and making both her nosed and her lip bleed after that everything was becoming fuzzy. She could hear Aemon screaming as he was dragged out. Daenerys reached in the direction of her children struggling to stay conscious only to be grabbed by the hair.</p><p> </p><p>Jon Dany’s house</p><p>As they got close, they could hear the screams of a child as a large man was carrying him away Jon motioned to Yara to follow and retrieve his son. She nodded taking a few men with her. He could hear his cries begging them not to hurt his mother anymore.</p><p>Greyworm, Theon and himself spread out with the rest of his men.</p><p>Arya stepped out of the door she could not see them or Ghost as the wolf crept up behind her before she noticed him the wolf grabbed her leg and dragged her to the ground making her drop his daughter everyone pounced Arya but Jon and Theon. Jon did not even continue to watch and rushed to the house as the other continued to deal with Arya “Don’t kill her yet, I want her alive”</p><p>The sight he saw made him pale and cold. These two men if that is what he could call them were laying into her with punches and kicks to the ribs and guts and back. He could hear her wheezing and she was barely conscious. He still wore his hood and drew Longclaw as the blade began to glow once more it always did when he was angry. The first man looked up in a panic then grabbed his sword to rush at him but was put down by Theon with an Arrow to the eye.</p><p>The second man he did not even remember taking down to the ground, but he knew when he was done his face was a pile of mush. He had grabbed a loose brick and beat him down with it until there was nothing left of his face but paste. Jon stood if he were alive, he would leave him to die there in this spot.</p><p>After Jon was done, he stood up Theon was leaning over Daenerys and so was Greyworm. No looks of judgment on their faces just anger and understanding. Theon moved to the side “Get our daughter to the ship have her checked and have Willa ready herself to care for Daenerys” Jon ordered. His eyes focused on the mother of his children. Theon nodded and left swiftly. <em>Dany….</em></p><p>Jon lent in and placed his hand on her shoulder “Dany can you hear me?” <em>I should have listened to Davos and got to her first.</em></p><p>She was struggling to stay awake “J…Jo-” was all she got out before she lost consciousness. He closed his eyes as tears streamed down his cheeks. This was a look her never wished to see on Daenerys. he gulped and gently picked her up as he cradled her head. All he could hear was her struggling to breathe.</p><p>“What do we do with your sister,” Greyworm asked holding back his anger.</p><p>Jon closed his eyes again taking slow breaths while listening to Daenerys struggle to breathe “Take that thing's weapons put it in chains, and I mean wrap that thing in them. I want to take the monster back North, so I can send Sansa her head before it decomposes. Have our men return here and take everything from the house they can. Clothing blankets furniture anything worth taking” Greyworm nodded</p><p>Once he left the house his men were holding Arya upright, she was bleeding from her leg “Jon…. You…. Your alive?” She almost looked happy to see him before she realized why he was here. Her face changed to a scowl. “Are you fucking serious you came back for her” She spat he did not speak.</p><p>He gave Daenerys to Greyworm then walked over to Arya and hit her again and again across the face until she was out cold.</p><p>Then he spat on the ground “Take that thing and put her on a ship keep her secure I don’t want it on the same ship as me, Daenerys or our children got it?” They nodded.</p><p>Then they slowly returned to the ship. He carried Daenerys in his arms. Missandei had tears in her eyes when she saw her, Davos was a white as Ghost, Tormund and Yara just looked on in disgust. He stopped in front of them “Winter will come for House Stark of Winterfell, House Lannister and Samwell Tarly and it will come with fire and blood” Then he continued passed them onto the ship.</p><p>Jon made his way through the ship members of the free folk and even the Dothraki looking on in horror at the condition of the woman who had disappeared seven years ago. He placed her on his bed and let Willa and Missandei get to work.</p><p>He leant against the wall and closed his eyes taking long deep breaths repeating names in his head. <em>Arya, Sansa, Tyrion, and Samwell </em>He knew there was more involved, and his blade would cross them all and or Rhaegal would turn them to ash.</p><p>For now, all he could do was comfort their children and hope that when told them that their mother would be all right, that she would pull through.</p><p>Ser Davos walked to him he opened his eyes and he looked at him “I want Bran to name of every lord and person involved in this plot and were I can find them. I will kill every one of them” Ser Davos only nodded.</p><p>They would all die every single one of them and slowly. Aegon now had a list of his own <em>Arya, Tyrion Lannister, Sansa Bolton Lannister, and Samwell Tarly</em> and Aegon felt it would just keep growing. He gave the bloody and beaten Daenerys one last look before he left the room to seek out his likely terrified children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aemon on a stranger’s ship.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They were locked in a room the lady who saved him had come in earlier and checked on his sister and said she would be ok. It had made him relax a little but no matter how long he banged on the door there was no answer.</p><p>What had happened to his mother? Who were they and are they friend or foe?</p><p>He heard footsteps outside the door it was the lady from before and two voices he did not recognize. One was called King Crow by one man. He said it was too early to tell if she would be ok.</p><p><em>Is he talking about Muna? </em>The boy thought to himself. Then someone approached the door. He moved to the side. Aemon would do what he had to do to get to his mother. He ready himself to attack as his heart pounded in his little chest tear began to stream and once the door opened, he charged at the Enemy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon on the Damp Wolf</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>His boy pounded into him screaming for him to leave his family alone, he let him for a while. Allowed him to get out his anger and frustrations over everything.</p><p>“Where is my Muna? Where is she now! Take me to her! Please just don’t hurt her anymore” he shouted until Jon grabbed his arms gently holding him still.</p><p>“Easy son,” he said quietly and gently “You are safe now. We…. We are old friends of your mothers. The bad people…. They cannot hurt you, your sister, or your mother anymore. What is your name?” he released his arms</p><p>Aemon brought them to his eyes wiping away his tears still sobbing “A…. Aemon… that’s Ly…. Lyanna” The boy broke down and he comported him holding him to him. <em>Aemon and Lyanna</em></p><p>“I knew an Aemon Targaryen at the wall. He was a good smart man who helped a lot of us young ones with advice when we needed him, he was everyone uncle” he rubbed his back gently.</p><p>Aemon looked up at him <em>he has my grey eyes</em> “You knew old man Aemon? You served at the wall?” Jon nodded. The boy’s lip was trembling “Did you know my Kepa? Did you know Jon Snow?”</p><p>He nodded to his son sadly as his oldest and closest friend came up behind him. The boy looked at the wolf in shock in shock and stepped back for a moment he just stared at his wolf “Ghost?” then looked at Jon “Kepa?”</p><p>Jon smiled and gave a sad nod.</p><p>The boy ran back to him and buried his head in his chest crying again as Jon just held him tightly closing his eyes. “It is ok now son. You, your sister, and your mother are safe now. I will protect you all”</p><p>“Muna told us you were dead” the boy cried.</p><p>“That was my fault and mistake Aemon, I let everyone think I was dead very few knew” he pulled back “Your mother and I did not part in a good place and when I faked my death I did not know where to find your mother and that she was pregnant with you two. Please do not blame her for it”</p><p>Aemon nodded as pulled back “Can…. Can I see Muna?” his lip still trembling.</p><p>“Soon…. Willa must finish her work first. Your Muna she was hurt badly by the bad people.” Jon looked behind him to the cabin were Daenerys was “She might not wake for some time. When your sister wakes, I will take you both to see her if your mother is awake by then she will be in a lot of pain. Aemon when you do see her you and your sister cannot jump all over her ok?” Jon swallowed as he waited for his son to answer.</p><p>Aemon nodded as Ghost moved in closer to Aemon. He looked to Jon “can I?”</p><p>Jon nodded “Yes, Ghost will never hurt you Aemon”</p><p>He rubbed around the wolfs head “What happened to the top of his ear?”</p><p>He put his hand on Ghosts back “He lost it fighting alongside me at Winterfell during the long night”</p><p>“Muna has told us about the long night, about the army of the dead, the White Walker and the Night King. You killed him with your flaming sword, Longclaw. She says you are the greatest swordsman in the world” Jon smiled at him.</p><p>“Maybe I am, maybe not. I believe that there will always be someone better than you or someone who is also said to be the greatest swordsman in the world” Ghost moved passed them and sat on Aemon’s bed “Ghost wants to stay with you. You can wander around the ship now, but you should stay below deck can you do that for me?”</p><p>Aemon nodded “I should probably stay here for when Lyanna wakes up. So, she does not start attacking everyone. Muna does say she is a wild one like her namesake” he looked at Jon “What was your mother like? Muna never really speaks of her</p><p>Jon sighed “I wish I could tell you but my mother Lyanna Stark, she died after birthing me. So, I never got to know her. But I know she was Brave and fought for the weak. She preferred to ride and train with her brothers. She was said to be the greatest rider in the North and people said she was part horse because of it”</p><p>Aemon smiled sadly “Lya is just like that except we have never had any horses or pets we were too often on the run from hunters who were hunting our mother”</p><p>“Well you will have a horse once we get home and you will have Ghost and his family” Jon smiled looking at his old friend.</p><p>“He has pups?” Aemon said looking at the wolf</p><p>“Many pups all grown now but his daughter recently had some pups of her own. If you are lucky, they might let you and your sister have one once the pups are older” Aemon made his way to his bed and sat next to ghost patting the wolf again.</p><p>He smiled at Jon “Where will we go from here?”</p><p>Jon stood up “Hardhome a village north of the wall with the free folk, Dothraki and now the Unsullied there to help protect the three of you” Willa came and whispered in his ear he nodded to her.</p><p>“Your mother will live. She is not out of danger yet, but Willa did what she could once your sister wakes I want you to ask for me, I will take you to see her ok?” Aemon nodded “I will go and check on her now. I will be back” Greyworm walked to Jon “This is an old friend of you mothers Greyworm he will be close by if you need anything just call for him.” Jon turned to leave “I will see you soon Aemon try and get some sleep it is late now”</p><p>His son nodded “Ok, kepa”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon watching over Daenerys</strong>
</p><p>“How are they?” Missandei looked to him still with tears in her eyes for her friend.</p><p>“Aemon, our son he is shaken but he will wait for his sister to wake, then I will bring them to see her” Jon walked over and slumped against the wall. “This is my fault. If I had not faked my death, I would have been here for her. Or maybe she would have come North of the wall and been safe. Once I got here I should have made contact right away once I found her but I waited for everyone else to get here. How could I have been so stupid Missandei”</p><p>“Everyone always said you were a northern fool, Jon. What you did was stupid, yes, I will not try to comfort you on that Jon. Both you and Daenerys were idiots back then. Her forever trusting Tyrion you for trusting the Starks believing that them knowing who you are would change their opinion of Daenerys.” She grabbed Daenerys hand</p><p>“I used to hate you for what you did back then until what Davos told me what Daenerys demanded of you. Even I knew how much being a bastard affected you and when she learnt who you were, she did what everyone else had done to you. She wanted to hide who you were. She wanted Aegon Targaryen to love her but Jon Snow by her side” she looked over to him.</p><p>“I know why you failed each other would you like to know?” Jon gave her a nod “You did not know each other. You fell for each other too quickly before you could even truly trust each other. So when you turned out to be Aegon she panicked while you were completely split down the centre and everyone preyed on that weaken, the Lion, the wolves and the spider” she spoke the names with hatred.</p><p>“I can’t fix us Missandei,” Jon said as he looked at Daenerys.</p><p>“No, you can’t Jon. You can only start fresh from the beginning. But a warning once she learns you are alive, she is going to be furious” she got up and when to leave she stopped at the door “I will leave you two alone find me if she wakes” Jon gave a nod.</p><p>Once Missandei left, Jon made his way to the bed and sat beside Daenerys grabbing her hand and giving it a gentle kiss then holding it and watching her sleep.</p><p>“Dany…. I do not know if you can here me…. I hope you can. Aemon and Lyanna are safe now so just worry about yourself. I will protect them while you rest and heal” he looked at the bruises on her face and a tear streamed down his cheek.</p><p>He quickly wiped it away with his free hand “I’m sorry for not being there this whole time. I am sorry for not being there when you have needed me most. But most of all I am sorry for not listening to you many years ago and not seeing Arya and Sansa for what they are”</p><p>He rubbed her cheek “I promise you this Dany everyone who chased you, everyone who conspired against you and everyone who hurt you I will kill them all”</p><p>“From this day I will never fail you or our children again. I will never leave even if you want me to. I will be the man you needed me to be back then. Our enemies called our ancestor a conquer I will be a destroyer just so I can get justice for what they have done here and back then” he kissed her forehead then sat back down and watched her rest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna Damp Wolf</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> It was dark the only light coming from the crack below the door and her head heart she laid for a moment <em>Muna </em>she sprung up “Muna” she looked around it was very dark, but she could feel that she was on a ship. <em>No, no, no they found us we need to…. </em>She paused and looked to the other bed in the room someone was sleeping in it. She suspected it was her brother but what was that at the end of his bed it was big and white.</p><p>It raised its head and got off the bed it was big whatever it was “Aemon” she said quietly trying to get his attention no reaction “Aemon” she said, again and again, she got no answer. She was getting annoyed now, so she grabbed her pillow and threw it at her brother “Aemon get up”</p><p>Slowly he rose from his slumber “What is it Lya” he rubbed his eyes.</p><p>“What the fuck is that,” she said as she pointed to the shadow.</p><p>“That’s Ghost and watch your language Lya,” he said it so casually. <em>How long had she been out?</em></p><p>“Kepa’s wolf?” she sprung up to her feet “Aemon get up we need to save mother now!” she ordered.</p><p>“The bad people have been dealt with. We are safe now” he got up walking over to Ghost.</p><p>“How can you be sure. Muna says trust none who are not dragons” she whispered.</p><p>“Because Kepa came for us. He saved us from the bad people. He saved Muna” <em>What the hell are you on about brother</em> he walked over and opened the door letting light in then he spoke to the guard outside it the guard left.</p><p>She moved her focus to the wolf it looked like the wolf in her dreams and he matched the description her mother had given for Ghost she walked over and gave the wolf who was taller than her a pat as his red eyes stared at her “But Muna says Kepa died beyond the wall”</p><p>Aemon shook his head “He says he faked his death not knowing Muna was pregnant with us”</p><p>She slumped her father was alive this whole time. Did Muna not tell him she was pregnant? She knew her parents angry with each other when they last saw each other her mother had said as such.</p><p>Before she noticed there was a man in the doorway. He walked in the room and lit the torches then he turned to them. He looked at her.</p><p>This man looked exactly like the man in her dreams the sad man with the white wolf.</p><p>She was not one to cry but she felt her bottom lip tremble. she ran and pounded into him screaming “All this time you have been alive. All these years our mother has woken in the middle of the night crying for you wishing you were here with us. Why? Why did you do that to her? why?” she stopped and collapsed into him as he held her, as she sobbed “All we ever wanted was to have you both with us. If you had been with us no one would have come for us”</p><p>“No, they would have come even with me with you Lyanna. They hate your mother and they hated that I love her” she looked up at the sad man he had tears in his eyes “The Starks believe that your mother seduced me. They hated that she was not a Stark and anyone who was not one did not belong in the pack”</p><p>“But you are not a Stark,” she said looking at him.</p><p>“No, I am not, and they used the truth to help destroy what we had, and they turned us against each other” he wiped away her tears “I am here for you all now Lyanna. I will not leave you three again because despite what the Starks think you, Aemon and your mother are my pack and I will use fire and blood to protect it” She smiled sadly.</p><p>Jon looked to Aemon “I promised that once Lyanna was awake I would take you to your mother but remember what I told you?” Aemon nodded then he turned to Lyanna “Lyanna, your muna she was hurt badly by the bad people. She has still not woken when I take you to see her you cannot jump all over her ok?” She nodded sadly.</p><p>Jon led them to his cabin slowly a hand on each of their backs. He stopped them at the door “Just a warning what you see you may not like. It may make you feel even more upset. You two are you ready?”</p><p>They both gulped then gave him a nod “Yes Kepa” they spoke at the same time.</p><p>He opened the door and stepped in his two children followed slowly and stopped after they noticed Missandei who smiled sadly at them Lyanna was the first to speak “Who are you?”</p><p>Missandei looked at Daenerys for a second “I am an old friend of you mothers. I am Missandei”</p><p>Aemon stepped forward “You are Missandei of Naath?” Missandei nodded “Muna she told us about you. You are her best friend”</p><p> Missandei got up and knelt before their children “I would like to think so. You, my young Prince, look like your kepa I can see it” then she turned to Lyanna “You Princess look just like you Muna” both children smiled as she pulled both of them into a hug “If you to need anything find me I will do anything in my power to help you” she pulled back “Go to your mother she needs you all now”</p><p>They nodded and slowly walked to their mother. They held her hand but said nothing they just watched her. Jon lent against the wall watching his children he did not know how much time had passed but eventually they both placed a kiss on her head, and he led them back to their cabin.</p><p>Once they were back in their room, they both cried themselves to sleep and he stayed with them until they did. Their mother could not be there for them, but he would be. Jon had been a shadow long enough now he had to be a dragon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The next day Braavos</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Where are you going Kepa?” his daughter ran to the stairs.</p><p>“I have a meeting with the Iron Bank today. If it goes well the people that pay the hunters that are chasing your mother will not have the gold to do it anymore. They will also have much bigger problems to deal with” he walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders “One day you may hare that I have done bad things. Just know this Lyanna I did you for all of us. You, Aemon, Muna, the free folk, the Dothraki and all the other people I choose to protect ok?” she gave a nod “Remember stay below deck and watch over your mother for me”</p><p>“Ok Kepa,” she said making her way back to watch over her mother.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ser Davos Iron Bank of Braavos.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It is Ser Davos Seaworth, Yes?” Tycho Nestoris the man looked much older than the last time he saw him he was now beginning to grey. He nodded “last time I spoke with you was when you were Hand of the King to Stannis. I have seen you since then, in the Red Keep you serve King Bran now correct?”</p><p>“Yes, I am his master of ships” he answered.</p><p>“I hope you remember, I am Tychos Nestoris” he looked to Jon “And you would be?”</p><p>“Aegon Targaryen son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark, also know as Jon Snow the Bastard of Winterfell” Jon answers.</p><p>“Oh, I heard you were dead. Interesting I take it you come from beyond the wall?” he questioned Jon nodded “What business do you have with the Iron Bank as we will no longer fun war’s over Westeros”</p><p>Jon opened the large chest on the table it was filled with raw gold, gems and metals that had been mined at Hardhome. Tychos held some “Where did you find all this?”</p><p>“Hardhome has at least four mines filled with the stuff that is mostly untapped and extremely large. There are three other settlements so far with mines that have proven just as fruitful. Settlements in The Lands of Always Winter are growing fast Hardhome it’s self is home for over twenty thousand people on its own now” Tychos looked interested.</p><p>Jon continued “House Lannister owes you a lot of gold nowadays as the imp keeps spending it all on drink, whores and hunters searching for Daenerys Targaryen. I know he is getting the coin from you”</p><p>“I heard his hunters had gotten to her last night and that she and her children are now safe” the man continued to rummage the chest looking at the gems. He looked at Jon “I wondered how long it would take for someone to find her. We knew she was here, but the more Lord Tyrion spends the more we make so we let her be. You must be happy to finally meet your children”</p><p>“Yes, however, their mother has currently seen better days. I want you to stop giving the imp money and I have an offer that will bring you more gold if you do” Jon said relaxing his hands on the table.</p><p>“If we see it as a better offer, we will always choose more coin over some man’s petty grievances towards a woman”</p><p>“We will pay what Tyrion owes you. You will send people to help develop the mines for better mining as I am certain you are more experienced at it than us” he nodded “We will offer you twenty five present of everything we mine” Even Ser Davo’s was surprised by the offer.</p><p>Tychos thought on it for a moment “We would need to send people to inspect the mines to ensure it is worth the risk I hope you understand this?” Jon gave a nod “I will arrange for some to leave with you and inspect the mines. I will leave on my own ship to speak more on your offer once we have seen it for ourselves”</p><p>“Thank you, Lord Tychos this chest is for the bank to keep as an offering we have plenty more” Jon smiled “Oh and make sure you pack warm clothing the snows may have melted but it is still cold”</p><p>“Thank you for your generosity Lord or King Aegon or is it Jon what do you prefer” he stood to leave</p><p> “It is just Jon though to my enemies it is Aegon” Jon replied as he stood.</p><p>“Then I hope to call you Jon in the future” he gave a nod and left. Jon looked at Ser Davos who seemed confused.</p><p>“When did you learn to deal with banks son?” Ser Davos seemed shocked.</p><p>“They are a bank and a bank always want a better deal. The Lands of Always Winter may soon be the one of the richest of all the kingdoms of Westeros and we still do not know all of that’s out there” when they first discovered the mines no one knew what to do with it. Jon was lucky he was still in contact with Theon and Yara to use ships for transportation of goods.</p><p>The sudden wealth and growth had been a mystery for every one of Westeros as the free folk still mostly kept to themselves and anyone who came north of the wall was now one of them and they allowed very few to see what they did for the new wealth.</p><p>Once Jon returned to the docks Greyworm was waiting for them “It is awake”</p><p>Jon clenched his jaw and closed his fists “I will speak with it”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon before the one with the face of his sister.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He remained in the shadows watching the prisoner “I know you are their brother” she announced looking in his direction.</p><p>“You do not get to call me that. Not after this”, he stepped into the light.</p><p>“I did what needed to be done. Your son and daughter deserve to be with family Jon. She is-” she spat tears in his eyes.</p><p>“She is their mother. She is their family. Did you and Sansa ever actually think you could make them happy after they witnessed their mothers death? They always would have seen you two for the animals you have become” he stepped closer staring at her with disgust.</p><p>“You were happy growing up with us” She looked at him sadly.</p><p>“There were moments yes Arya moments of happiness. But most of the time I was miserable and sad because Ned gave you all his undying love, yet I was kept at arm’s length and out of sight for the most part. Ned saved my life I will be forever grateful for it, but he claimed I was his son, yet he could not bring himself to love me like I was” he moved and sat in a chair.</p><p>“Why her?” she pleaded “She was not one of us, not a Stark”</p><p>“If I could only love a Stark then all I would have was you, who I cannot even recognize as the little girl I loved as a sister. And Sansa who lets us face it never saw me as her brother, to begin with. For Sansa, I was a tool to get our home back and she looked at me with nothing but contempt when they chose me over her to give the northern crown. When I told you two who I was all she saw was away to get herself a crown. When I chose bran to give the crown too, she demanded one for herself” he lent in closer</p><p>“When I look at you two now, I see a monster and your mother looking back at me. I am not a Stark and I never was. As for why I chose Daenerys well let us compare her to you and Sansa shall we” he lent back.</p><p>“Who freed slaves across Essos? She did not you. Who lost a dragon saving my stupid ass beyond the wall? Was it you two? No. who gave up on all her ambitions just to save a kingdom of ungrateful bigots? Yes, Arya that was Daenerys. Who had everyone turn their backs on her after she did so? That’s right Arya it was her? Who never once betrayed me or went behind my back for their gain or some petty form of vengeance?” he waits for her response.</p><p>“She burnt Kings Landing” she spat</p><p>“She burnt the Red Keep, Cersei burnt Kings Landing. She fell into a trap something that could have been avoided if the imp had warned her about the wildfire. That was his Job to advise her and he failed her at every point. As did I when she needed me most I was not there. She begged me not to tell you or Sansa because she knew Sansa could not be trusted” Jon spat back.</p><p>“Sansa was doing what was best for us and the North” Arya screamed.</p><p>“No, she did what was best for Sansa like she always has. Who got a crown from it while I lost the woman I loved? Who got what they always wanted why my children and their mother were on the run because I was so disgusted by everyone around me so I that I faked my death so you would leave me alone” Tears streamed down his cheeks “Sansa got everything she wanted for herself all while I lost everything I had gained and I bet she never lost a night’s sleep over it”</p><p>He got up and put his hand against the wall “And now she wants my daughter for her twisted legacy a daughter who has my hair but looks just like her mother”</p><p>“She will make be the queen of the North one-day Queen Lyanna Stark” Arya tried to explain as if it was a good thing.</p><p>“Her name is Lyanna Targaryen, not Stark she is my daughter, not Sansa’s. She is the daughter of Aegon Targaryen and Daenerys Targaryen she will never be a Stark” He grabbed her face roughly “I will burn the North and Winterfell before I ever allow my son or daughter to bear the name Stark” he released her face. “If Sansa wants an heir then she can do what any monarch must do she can marry and have a child of her own. She will never have my daughter”</p><p>“I promise you this Jon, Daenerys will pay for turning you against us. She is the last person on my list” Arya spat.</p><p>He began to walk away “And you are the first on mine and I can promise you this everyone who was behind this plot will see what it is like to wake the dragon” Jon pointed to the mirror beside Arya “Arya the person who turned me against you all is right there look at and get to know them well” then he left the room “Make sure someone is always watching her,” he said as he disappeared from her sight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Daenerys in a room she does not know.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Everything hurt. Her body, her head it even hurt to breath. Her vision was fuzzy “Where…. Am…I” her voice barely audible. Finally, one of her eyes could focus while the other eyes vision was still very fuzzy.</p><p>“Daenerys!” she heard someone shout she knew that voice.</p><p>She turned her head to were it came from “M…. Missandei….”</p><p>Her old friend bolted to her grabbing her hand “I am so happy you are awake”</p><p>“What are you doing…. Why are you here?” she coughed.</p><p>Missandei grabbed Daenerys a drink of water “We came to save you-”</p><p>She went to dive up, but the pain was unbearable, and she dropped back down letting out a small cry of pain “My…. I need to-”</p><p>Missandei helped her “Lyanna and Aemon are safe. They are on the ship. We came to save you all of us. Myself, Grey, Theon, Yara, Ser Davos, the free folk, Unsullied and the Dothraki even-”</p><p>She felt her lip tremble then she noticed the sword on the table <em>Longclaw….</em> The Ghost came into the room giving her hand a lick <em>Ghost….</em> He laid on the bed at her feet.</p><p>Tears streamed down her cheeks “It was not a dream who I saw when I blacked out was it Missandei? He has been alive this whole time?” Missandei gave her a sad nod “Everything they missed out on without him. How could he do that to them…. How could he do that to me?” she said trying to shout.</p><p>Missandei spoke “After you left no one would leave him alone. From what Ser Davos tells me if it was not the Starks chasing him it was the other Lords of Westeros sending his daughters his way. So, he did it to disappear because he wanted nothing to do with any of them. Only Ser Davos, Brandon Stark, Yara and Theon Greyjoy knew he was alive”</p><p>“Why did he not get word to me. I have been morning him ever since” She sobbed.</p><p>“How could he Daenerys you told him not to look for you. Jon was an idiot for doing what he did. So were you Daenerys” she looked at her friend in shock “You ran from everything and abandoned everyone instead of facing your problems? Do not put it all on Jon you are just as much to blame for this. You wanted him to be two people and split him down the centre making him blind and weak”</p><p>She had never spoken down to her like that, but she could see tears in her eyes it heart Missandei to speak so poorly of her.</p><p>“Ser Davos tells me ever since you left Jon has been dead inside. The moment he heard you were being chased and that you had children, his children he was like his old self again. Immediately he contacted everyone who is here now for you and your children. He beat Aya Stark unconscious and he will execute her once we return to Hardhome. All for you” Missandel explained</p><p>“Jon is a Northern fool Daenerys” she laughed and it hurt making her face cringe in pain “But you are both to blame for this shitstorm that has happened”</p><p>“How do I know we will be safe at Hardhome?” she questioned wiping away her tears.</p><p>“Because everyone there is loyal to you and Jon and will give their lives protecting you three” she put her hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Muna?” her little northern princess stood in the doorway lip trembling.</p><p>“Lya….” Tears again welled in her eyes.</p><p>Her daughter ran to the bed and climbed to her cuddling her gently sobbing in happiness making her feel at ease.</p><p>“Muna!” a second shout came from her little prince as he bolted for her but like Lyanna he was gentle.</p><p>He cuddled into her “My babies” was all she said as she kissed them both” Missandei had a sad smile.</p><p>“What is this new gentleness from you two” she smiled as pain surged threw her split lip.</p><p>“Kepa said we need to be gentle as the bad people really hurt you Muna” <em>Kepa </em>They were already calling him kepa. She was angry with Jon but it warmed her that they had taken to him so quickly. They would need that as she suspected that she would be out for a good long while.</p><p>“I think Kepa is right and speaks true” she gave a small moan as she shifted trying to get comfortable.</p><p>Then she looked to the doorway. He was standing there watching them. His face seemed to be one of relief. He stepped into the light still watching them. He was still as handsome as she remembered maybe a little skinnier his hair was loose beard now full. What shocked her was what he was wearing black and red the colours of their house.</p><p>“Jon….” Saw all that came from her.</p><p>"Dany...." was all he replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Voyage to Hardhome</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Jon Braavos</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>He could see it in her eyes as she looked at him. Pain, sadness, and anger filled her eyes as she looked at him. He could see she wanted to chew him out and he does not blame her.</p><p>Missandei could read the tension in the room and broke the silence “How was your meeting with the Iron Bank” He noticed Daenerys attention move to her friend in shock.</p><p>“They are interested in my proposition and they are sending some men with us to inspect the mines. The man I spoke to Tycho Nestoris, he will travel on his own ship to finalize any alliance we come into with the bank” he moved and sat in the chair near the door.</p><p>“What could the Lands of Always Winter have that could interest the Iron Bank” Daenerys questioned in shock.</p><p>“We have been finding large untapped mines all over the place north of the wall. Metals, rare gems, silver, and gold and there are mountains of it. It has been a game-changer for the people north of the wall and in turn a game-changer for the Ironborn as well they build us ships like the one we are on now and transport goods for us, we pay them handsomely.</p><p>It has also made the growth of the settlements difficult to manage over the last five years Hardhome alone has grown from a few thousand to over twenty thousand settlers. It is now more like a small city though we do not have a large keep like Winterfell or any of the large holds do, we just cover a large area now down the coast” Jon explained  “It has honestly been a pain as I was one of the few who had any clue what to do with what we found so it more or less all fell on me”</p><p>He could see she was blown away by this news “Will there be room for all the unsullied that are with us? What deal, why approach the Iron bank in the first place?”</p><p>Jon gave a nod “We have a lot of empty buildings as we have been building more than we need as we are growing so fast. People are coming from south of the wall looking for food and work. We have a lot of fertile lands good for farming, so we have been setting farms up on the edge of Hardhome. We have also gotten a lot of experienced builders helping us expand. people from other trades have also been flocking for work and food.</p><p>The North still has not pulled it’s self out its hardships from before the long night.” He took a breath “Queen Sansa Stark” he spat the name with hatred even Daenerys noticed it. “The common people suffer from illness and starvation and Sansa, well either she can do nothing, or she does not care to. So, we sent out ravens all over the North offering work in exchange for food and shelter for the people who suffer under the Lords of the North who do not seem to care”</p><p>Jon laughed “We got a few more responses than we expected. There are even common folk coming from the other kingdoms of Westeros. We do not have the resources to keep housing everyone if we keep growing like this”</p><p>“I approached the Iron Bank because they have the resources to help. They are also the ones giving Tyrion the coin that he is using to chase you. One of the conditions is we will pay off Tyrion’s debt and they cut him off then we will only have to deal with the hunters he has already paid” Missandei and Daenerys were silent for a moment processing Jon’s information.</p><p>“Have they agreed to stop funding Tyrion?” Missandei broke the silence.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Not yet as we have not stuck a deal however once they inspect the mines at Hardhome we will finalize it and Tychos, said they will always choose the better deal over a man’s petty grudge with a woman. Tychos he said the bank also knew you were in Braavos but said nothing as long as you were on the run Tyrion kept lending more money from them” Daenerys gave him a nod she understood business was business for the Iron Bank.</p><p>“How do we know we can trust the people in Hardhome Jon?” her voice was very distrusting he did not blame her for it Daenerys last time in Westeros did not go well for her “You have not been good at judging peoples characters in the past” The gab at him trusting Sansa actually hurt as her betrayal still stung to this day. She was meant to be his sister he should have been able to trust her.</p><p>“We both seem to be bad at putting trust it the wrong people Daenerys” She turned her head from him “We can trust that the common people don’t give a fuck who you are Daenerys and, to be honest, they never did. They only care that they are housed, fed and have work to give them coin” Her nostrils flared as her gaze returned to him.</p><p>Aemon and Lyanna cover their mouths “Kepla language” Aemon scolded his father.</p><p>“Sorry, you two. I have been spending to much time with Tormund and the free folk” He looked back at Daenerys “Daenerys, the Free folk never mistreated you, Seven Hells Dany after most of the North turned their backs on you once Sansa betrayed me the free folk stood behind you” He sighed the was going to be a long trip.</p><p>“They helped me, for you, Jon. I still remember them singing your praise after the long night. Any man who rides a dragon is either a king or a mad man, that was what Tormund said remember? And then hearing him talk about you surviving a knife in the heart like it was an act of some god” she spat</p><p>“Firstly, Dany so what they still fought for you. I am to them what you are to the Unsullied, the Slaves of Essos and the Dothraki. I did not hear one of them praising me for killing the Night King. Yes, they showed respect but so did the Free folk to you. The Dothraki are now part of the free folk they live with us, so trust them”</p><p>He looked at her and she could see he was annoyed “And secondly Dany I did not survive a knife through my heart. I died and stayed dead for over a day only to be resurrected by Stannis’s red witch and wish that she left me dead. Why do you think I left the Night's Watch? I will tell you. My watch had ended” He noticed her expression change to one of shock and Missandeis mouth dropped at his confession. He noticed that the kids were getting uncomfortable at their bickering so he would need to tone everything down and get back on the subject or leave the room. <em>Seven Hells this fucking woman.</em></p><p>“Why did you never tell me that?” she was now upset.</p><p>“I never wanted to think about my death again. When I came back Dany, I felt nothing for anything I just wanted to go back to the cold peace that came with my death. All food and drink I consumed were bitter to taste and everything I touched felt cold. I still felt dead. I am still missing parts of my memories from before my death. The only emotion I felt when I came back was anger and hatred for the men who killed me” He sighed</p><p>“Until I started to fall for you” She looked at him sadly “After we started to grow close I could feel the warmth, I could taste food again and most of all I felt alive and whole again” tears started to form in his own eyes “Then you left and said to never look for you and it all went away and I felt dead again and only the anger and rage remained again.</p><p>Rage for everyone who turned us against each other and rage from myself for being so weak and stupid that I let it happen. Rage for you because when I finally learnt I had something to offer you that I could be worthy of Queen Daenerys Targaryen you rejected what I was and just wanted me to be what everyone saw me as. The Bastard of Winterfell the only stain on Ned Starks honour, call me selfish for finally wanting to shed that stain when I learnt I could” He got up and left as her heart almost broke at his outburst. Daenerys noticed him get stopped at the end of the hall by Greyworm. She noticed his eyes turn to panic then anger. Jon said something to Greyworm then left out of sight.</p><p>Greyworm made his way to her “My Queen it is good to see you awake”</p><p>She smiled at her old friend “It is good to see you as well Greyworm. It warms me. What seems to of upset Jon… even more, than he was?”</p><p>He looked to Missandei “Arya Stark has escaped and is now gone” both the women’s expressions changed to fear “Jon has ordered Ghost remain with you and the children sleep here as to keep you all in one place where you can be watched and protected”</p><p>Daenerys nodded “Well Ghost was the only one who could detect the last faceless assassin Cersei had sent to attack me at Winterfell” She had put on her mask to hide her fear for her children.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon where Arya was kept.</strong>
</p><p>“How did she do it Theon?” Jon walked around the room Arya was kept looking for clues.</p><p>“We do not know she killed the guard, strangled him to death. But no one saw her leave the ship or heard a thing I have ordered all captains to do a headcount. But I think she had help. Maybe not all of her people were on her ship maybe one was keeping watch and waited for the right time?”</p><p>Jon gave the chains a light kick “Seems most likely no way could she get out of the chains they were wrapped around her and locked in place. Fuck! We leave today as soon as possible. Arya has likely fled, and I will not risk her stealing someone’s face and sneaking aboard once we are at sea burn her ship so Arya and Braavos can see”</p><p>“What about the Iron Bank?” Theon asked.</p><p>“We have the men who are to inspect the mines aboard one of our ships. I will get word to Tychos that we are leaving today. We will send a ship to meet his ship near East Watch and lead them the rest of the way to Hardhome make sure no one goes into Braavos. We do not know where Arya lurks” he ordered as he turned and left. <em>I should have just fucking killed her</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Jon’s Cabin </strong>
</p><p>They were now a few days at sea Jon seemed eager to leave once he learnt Arya had escaped. He likely blamed himself for it, as he blamed himself for everything bad that happened to herself around him.</p><p>Jon had started avoiding her after they spoke about the Iron Bank. She was lucky to have seen him three times since she woke. Missandei said Jon was worried about causing her unneeded stress while she healed because they were likely to just get into an argument again.</p><p>
  <em>Why did he never tell me about his death? Why did he never tell me how he felt about his identity?</em>
</p><p>Her children were with Davos getting food while Missandei and Willa helped her bathe. She hurt all over as they gently scrubbed the bruises that covered her body. Willa had told her she likely had multiple cracked ribs that explained why it hurt for her to breathe. She had been given herbs to dull the pain, but they merely took the edge off.</p><p>“Keep brooding like that Daenerys and I will start to mistake you for Jon” Missandei broke the silence.</p><p>“Just thinking about Jon’s outburst. I have never seen that side of him. Here I thought he was living his dream of running off with the free folk and disappearing” she coughed which made her wince in pain.</p><p>Willa spoke “That man spent the last seven years just pushing on, but you could see all he was doing was waiting for death to come for him again. It came close once, but it was like the old gods would not let him die. He called it punishment for his failures”</p><p>Willa noticed she wanted more on Jon near-death experience.</p><p>She sighed “Four years ago he was out hunting got attack by a shadow cat lucky for him he was near Ghosts den and the dire wolves came to his aid he slowly made his way back to the town nearly bleed out. Now he has a scar on his gut and a few on his arms from the beast’s claws” She gave a sad laugh “He was actually upset at the wolves for saving him”</p><p>She huffed in frustration. Was he really that depressed after she left? She remembered him begging for her to leave with him. These days she wishes she had even before she learnt of his apparent death.</p><p>“Yet he seemed so excited when he was talking about everything the mines and the settlement and even more expansion”</p><p>Willa began rubbing ointment on to her bruises and injuries. <em>Ouch!</em> “He has only been like this since before we left, I think learning about you and his young ones has given him some semblance of hope of the future”</p><p>“Once Sansa Stark learns I am at Hardhome she will send for me and my children there will be war” her tone was numb. <em>Always war.</em></p><p>“Good luck to her I say the castles along the wall have been fortified as has Eastwatch with a new stone wall stretching from where the wall fell to the sea they call it Viserion’s pass now” She smiled remembering her lost gentle son.</p><p>“If they come by sea, they will have the same fate as the cannibals of Skagos. We are quite safe at Hardhome dear” she lifted her arm to get under it.</p><p>“Skagos?” she inquired.</p><p>“He hit them with the jade dragon. They would come and take our people, men, women and children would be taken back to their Island and eat them among other horrible fates. Jon had enough of it got on his dragon disappeared for a while came back and we never had to deal with them again” her eyes were wide in shock Jon was always a little unsure of using the dragons in battle on live people.</p><p>“Jon is not the same man anymore. If there is a threat, he will destroy it without mercy now. As he believes trust and mercy almost cost him everything” Willa explained. <em>But is he still Jon?</em></p><p>“You might think he will show mercy to the Stark girls, but he will not. Queen Sansa used him to get her crown and Arya did not give two shits about her betrayal against him because the one it affected most in her eyes, was you. To make things worse Sansa sent her pet assassin after you to retrieve your children and punish you. The two Stark girls are already dead they just don’t know it yet” There was anger in Willa's voice she hates the Starks as much as her.</p><p>she sighed. “I do not want Jon to be a kinslayer”</p><p>“We will not let him. The council of Hardhome will be the ones to decide the fate of the Stark girls, the little Lion and the Deserter of the Watch” This was the first time she had heard about any of the politics of Hardhome.</p><p>“Council?” Missandei questioned as she helped Daenerys up to dry her.</p><p>“Yes, every settlement North of the wall has one Hardhome’s consists of Jon, Tormund some other free folk, some people from the south and some from the Dothraki. The Stark girls will be brought before them, Jon will be absent as he is kin. You will be brought in to speak on their crimes towards you as will Jon and any others they have wronged. They will be judged if found guilty they will be executed by one who is not their kin as kinslayers are cursed” she explained.</p><p>“This is a well thought out system, Willa” Missandei praised them looking at Daenerys.</p><p>“Jon believes all the problems of the south are because one person chooses everything, and he thought that no one person should be in control of everything and make every decision for the lands beyond the wall. Every settlement is implementing it to better the lives of the people he got the idea from the way you left Essos” she spoke proudly of the way their people were governed and looked at Daenerys with pride on the system she inspired.</p><p>“The North also does not have the manpower to launch an invasion they have maybe ten thousand fighters because Sansa has burnt all her bridges with the Vale and her uncle in the Trident a third of her lords are ready to turn their backs on her such as Lyanna Mormont and Alys Karstark” Willa informed</p><p>Alys Karstark and Lyanna Mormont were one of the few northern houses to give the support they promised for her army’s coming north. They did it for Jon because they respected him so much, but she did appreciate them for it. They were also one of the few who did not treat her like shit the whole time she was there the only other to show respect was House Manderly's.</p><p>“What did Sansa do too burn bridges with the Vale and her uncle Lord Tully?” Daenerys inquired as Missandei and Willa began helping her dress.</p><p>“Well as you know the Vale helped you just like Houses Mormont, Karstark and Manderly's. They did it because you helped the North. After you disappeared there was an event now called the kings meet every Lord of Westeros was there. When the Vale and Lord Robin Arryn heard that Sansa had pulled the support that was promised and her betrayal against Jon, they cut all ties as did Lord Tully because they believe in honour. House Tully’s words are Family, Duty and Honor. Lord Tully was disgusted by his Nieces actions” Willa explained.</p><p>Willa laughed “Then Jon made Bran King. I bet you will wish you were there to see her throw a tantrum at Jon for choosing Bran. She thought it unfair because she was the one who took back the north and got rid of the Dragon whore” Daenerys looked at her displeased.</p><p>Missandei nodded “I remember it well Jon slapped her across the face for that comment.” Daenerys could not help but smirk “He said that they just got rid of Cersei and did not need another selfish bitch only out for herself running the kingdoms. Sansa later declared that the North would still not kneel to a southern ruler even if they are a Stark, so Bran cut all support of to the North. I still remember her jaw-dropping to the floor and complaining that cutting the North off was unfair to the people”</p><p>Then Missandei laughed “Jon said well then they can complain to their lord’s and Queen Sansa. All hail Sansa Stark the Queen who Starves the North I believe a few of the free folk have been saying since I arrived, I think I heard Theon say it as well on the trip here”</p><p>Daenerys laughed then wince in pain “Please don’t make me laugh” As she grabbed her sides smiling.</p><p>Willa spoke “The point is the North is not in the position of power you fear, and she cannot count on her brother to come to the Norths aid. We have been helping the south with their debts to the Iron Bank as well Because Jon does not want the people to suffer” Daenerys gave a nod</p><p>Daenerys sat down and looked at her bruised face in the mirror as Missandei began to do her hair “What happened to Tyrion Lannister?”</p><p>“Bran gave him the Rock but removed House Lannister as the Wardens of the West because he betrayed you. Since then he has become just like Robert Baratheon he drinks, whore and hunts for you. Now House Lannister is over one million in dept I believe Jon said” Missandei revealed. She felt a sense of satisfaction for Tyrion’s current situation.</p><p>“What of Ser Bronn of Blackwater the sells sword who saved me from Cersei’s clutches did he get his castle?”</p><p>“Yes, he was gifted Castel Stockeworth after the death of the ruling Lady Falyes Stokeworth at Cersei’s at hand and marrying her daughter Lady Lollys Stokeworth. He wanted Highgarden but Bran refused and gave it to House Florent as the Tyrell’s and the Redwyne’s are gone now” Missandei continued to braid her hair.</p><p>She sighed it was a pity to see the queen of thorns Houses gone. She only wished she had listened to Lady Olenna when she told her to be a dragon, she would likely be ruling the Seven Kingdoms right now she shook the thought out of her head as that no longer mattered. “Any other House who we might be able to ally with?”</p><p>Missandei shrugged “You will have to ask Jon as I have not been in touch with the seven kingdoms and know little of what is going on in Westeros. All I know is House Martell is off the list after Arianne Martell she is Doran Martell’s daughter came out of hiding. She was not happy to learn of Jon’s parentage and what Rhaegar did. She was also upset that he gave the Throne to House Stark and not House Martell. She believed that as she was Aegon and Rhaenys closest Relative she should have been the first choice before any from House Stark”</p><p>She scoffed “Did Jon say anything about it?”</p><p>Missandei nodded “Yes he said that he saw the same greedy nature in her eye’s that was in Sansa’s. Arianne later tried to seduce him, but he dragged her from where he was staying and dumped her in the middle of the camp in front of everyone naked. Jon left the day after that”</p><p>Daenerys nodded if she remembered right Arianne was meant to marry Viserys until Drogo gave him his golden crown. She was honestly concerned with the way Jon treated her it was a little cruel of him, but he was most definitely not in the right of mind at the time.</p><p>Missandei must have noticed her discomfort “It concerned us all as well Daenerys. I think it was why he left after that. Jon may have been worried that he would kill someone as he was becoming more and more impatient with the actions of the lords around him. From what I hear Arianne was not the last woman to try to seduce him. Sansa had some of her lords send their daughters beyond the wall to gain an heir and so did many other lords from the south from what I hear”</p><p>She closed her eyes. She was broken by her time in Westeros, but it appears Jon was as well. The difference being she was broken by losing Jorah, and the constant betrayals that came after Jon’s secret came out. Jon, on the other hand, was broken by his family and friends alone.</p><p>Sansa betrayed him, so did Samwell in away as did she. When the betrayals happened, she put all the blame on him when she should have put it all on the individuals who committed the acts against him which lead to many turning on her. Her blood boiled again but at herself this time<em>.</em> If only I could go back in time.</p><p>“We are done Daenerys now shall we go and get some food in you and meet with your children?” Missandei gave a couple of final tugs on her hair to make Shure it was right. Daenerys gave her a smile and a single nod as she helped her walk to where her children were dining.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kings Landing.</strong>
</p><p>Tyrion was worried about being called back to Kings Landing. He had not long been here to meet with Samwell on the matter of finding Daenerys. He walked into the throne room a new thrown had been built it was not as dramatic as the last rather simple really though the King did not use it.</p><p>Brand looked at Tyrion blankly as he approached “Thank you Tyrion for coming”</p><p>He smiled nervously “Well one does not refuse the King Your Grace”</p><p>Again, the broken King was unreadable “Accept when I told you to not search for Daenerys Targaryen and leave her be. Yet both you and Samwell Tarly have chosen to not listen”</p><p>“She murdered my brother and sister. She burnt Kings Landing. She burned the Tarly’s when it was not necessary” He spat getting looks from Ser Brianne of Tarth and Ser Podrik Payne made him lower his head.</p><p>“Your sister was going to die no matter what. She had no chance of survival after what she did to Daenerys. Yet you tried to save her, a monster. If you had left Jamie in his prison cell, he may have been alive today. So, by cause and effect, you killed your brother. As for the Tarly’s she gave them a choice and Randle and Dickon chose death. Daenerys did not burn Kings Landing and the public know your sister was responsible for planting the wildfire even if Daenerys shares some blame. Do not treat it like she set fire to the city with her dragon” his monotone was always unsettling.</p><p>“I advised her that the bells meant surrender” he hissed to the King.</p><p>Bran looked to his knights “In battle have bells ever meant surrender?” They both shook their heads.</p><p>“No, you advised her as such to give your brother and sister time to escape. After everything did you ever expect her to listen to your advice again after you failed her at every turn even when she did” he retorted making Tyrion slump.</p><p>“If I am to be punished get on with it, I have lived an interesting life” he spoke defeated.</p><p>“I am not going to execute you Tyrion. As the instrument of your punishment will so return form the shadows” Tyrion looked at the king confused “Arya has failed, and Daenerys is safe as are her children. Old friends have come back together, and the reunification of Ice and Fire will be your end and the end of any who wronged them in the past. You have woken a dragon from his sleep” the king spoke cryptically to the small man “You may leave now”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Aemon supper with Muna, Sister and old friends.</strong>
</p><p>He was happy to see his Muna awake and on the move even if she was slow. Her friend was ever so patient and gentle moving with her at a pace she deemed comfortable.</p><p>Ser Davos was the first to speak as his mother approached “It is good to see you up and about your grace” If he was to go by the look she gave Davos she was caught off guard being called your grace again.</p><p>“Thank you, Ser Davos, but it is just Daenerys now. I think I prefer it that way” he gave her a nod.</p><p>“Muna your hair looks really good who did it for you?” His sister asked getting up to hug her gently.</p><p>His mother smiled and motioned her head to her friend “Missandei did, her work is always amazing isn’t it sweetheart”</p><p>“Could you do something with mine?” Lyanna looked up at her mother’s friend.</p><p>Missandei perked up “I would love the chance to play with your curls princess” She played with a small bundle of her hair.</p><p>Her mother noticed the three other children sitting with them as Ser Davos pulled out a chair for her to sit on. “And who might these lovely three children be?”</p><p>“Mine and Grey’s adopted children” Missandei announced proudly.</p><p>his mother looked at her in shock “Yours?”</p><p>“Meet my sons Harlar” she pointed to a boy who was maybe ten name days old then motioned to another boy who was maybe eight “Nakero” Then finally a girl who reminded him of his mother she was the same age as Aemon and Lyanna “Finally this is Maera my children” she spoke proudly.</p><p>His mother gave them a smile “It is a pleasure to meet you all” and she slowly sat.</p><p>The eldest boy spoke “Should you be up and about? Your condition was serious from what I heard”</p><p>“I needed to get out of that room. Staying laid in bed was driving me out of my mind” his mother joked getting a smile from the boy.</p><p>“My Muna said you had silver hair, but your hair is brown” Missandeis little girl questioned.</p><p>She nodded “I do have silver hair, but I changed it, Aemon's too” she smiled at the little girl.</p><p>“Why?” she asked.</p><p>“Because bad people were after me” she answered.</p><p>“Why?” she asked again it made her laugh, she reminded her of Lyanna always asking questions.</p><p>The younger of the two boys spoke “Maera mama has told you about this”</p><p>Daenerys laughed “It is alright. Many did not like me. Some did not like that I love a certain man and others did not like choices I made when we were at war” The little girl gave her a nod Aemon suspected she did not know what she meant.</p><p>“So, where is your father Children?” his mother looked at him and his sister for an answer.</p><p>Both shrugged “I think he said something about being needed on deck” Aemon informed her.</p><p>She sighed “I think I will need to speak with him we will be on this ship for about two moons?” Ser Davos nodded “We cannot keep avoiding each other like this” she looked at her children “They have even noticed it. It is unhealthy for them to see us like this” She took a deep breath “It is unhealthy for us to be like this”</p><p>“Kepa” Lyanna said pointing as her father entered the room getting his mothers attention. He was soaked head to toe. He walked over to the table as Lyanna passed some food to Ghost. His father then grabbed some food from Lyanna’s plate. “Hey, that’s mine Kepla” she protested while pouting.</p><p>He acted offended “Oh so you will shear with Ghost but not me?”</p><p>She was still pouting “Ghost is cute and stares at me with his big red eyes”</p><p>He put his hand on his chest “You wound me, child, are you saying I am not cute”</p><p>She paused for a moment looking to her mother for an answered she just touched her chin just gave a cheeky smile to her daughter “No, Kepla I am saying you are not Ghost” his father laughed then kissed her on her head.</p><p>“The seas will get very rough soon we have a big storm coming” his father informed everyone at the table.</p><p>“Jon I would like to speak with you later. Alone” It was a demand that came from his mother she was not asking him.</p><p>His father just looked at her “Are you sure it is wise you are still-”</p><p>“I am forbidden from doing physical and strenuous activities Jon not speaking with you. We have a lot we need to discuss, and we need to do it before we get to Hardhome. It will also make the trip there easier if we are not just avoiding each other” His mother spoke in a commanding tone. His father looked at her for a moment the gave her a single nod.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Arya Braavos</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>She was stuck in Braavos Jon had stolen and sunk her ship just out of a port where she could watch it burn. She was also missing Needle and her dagger. She had heard Jon was keeping them as a memento of the girl he loved the one he gave them to. <em>Maybe Jon is right. Maybe I am not longer Arya Stark would the girl I was look at me fondly? Would father? </em></p><p>Arya looked in the mirror <em>“Look in the Mirror, the one who turned me against you is there get to know them well” </em>She had not shed a tear in over five years since she heard about Jon’s death. Yet a tear she had just shed looking at herself.</p><p>Had she become just like Tywin, Cersei, and many others on her list? Was Jon right about that? Daenerys had stayed gone not bothering anyone and like Robert Baratheon, she had helped hunt her down because Jon loved her and she baled her for Jon choosing her over them.</p><p>She sent a raven to Sansa letting her know she failed, and that Jon was alive, and Daenerys and his children were with him. She had let her know Jon was now on a warpath. She had also told her sister that she was not coming back anytime soon. She needed to look for herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys back in bed.</strong>
</p><p>Once they had finished their meals Missandei and Willa had ordered her right back to bed. Now she was alone for now as Missandei was taking over for her children’s lessons until she was strong enough. She hated being so weak and she cursed the ground that Arya Stark walked on for putting her in this condition.</p><p><em>Well, it cannot hurt for me to stretch my legs while I am alone. She smirked and</em> she got out of bed and walked around slowly. It surprised her that this was Jon’s ship, The Shadow, Jon had called it was an impressive vessel worthy of a King, even if Jon was no longer one. <em>He will always be a king….</em></p><p>She lent on anything she could as she walked around. She stopped at some draws and opened the top one what she saw brought fear to her eyes <em>Needle and Ayra Stark’s Dagger! </em>She stumbled back in shock and tripped on the edge of the bed, but she did not hit the floor.</p><p>“You are meant to be in bed Daenerys, Willa’s orders not mine and trust me you do not want to see her angry that her patient does not listen to her advice” Jon had caught her. It still hurt as he caught her, but she suspected it would have hurt a lot more if she had hit the ground. “You ok?”</p><p>She nodded to him as he gently steadied her “Thank you” She cleared her throat “Why do you still Have Arya Stark’s weapons?” he could see how unsettled they had made her.</p><p>“Well the dagger is Valyrian Steel and you don’t just throw that away” his reason was sound the dagger was far too valuable to just toss it in the sea. “As for Needle, it’s all that is left of the little girl I once loved” he helped her move to the bed and sat her down “I gave her that sword” She looked at him shocked.</p><p>He looked at it sadly “Before I left for Castel Black, I had it made for Arya Stark and it was the last time I saw her. The little girl I loved and proudly called my sister” He looked at her seriously “I now know she was not the one who came back to Winterfell. The woman that came back was a cold-blooded killer. One who got nothing but joy when she cut Walder Frey’s sons into pieces and baked them into a pie and fed them to him before she slit his throat” She gulped. <em>What were her plans for me?</em></p><p>He looked at Daenerys “He deserved death as did his son’s for what they did to Robb” She nodded agreeing with him “But justice should be quick and swift and one should not relish in the lives we take. Ned Stark raised us better than that”</p><p>She sighed as he gulped and close his eye’s “I do not put all the blame on what Arya and Sansa became on them, they are a product of their upbringings they suffered greatly, it consumed them and turned them into two women who Ned Stark would be ashamed of”</p><p>He walked over a closed the draw “I am sorry for what they put you through Dany and not just their recent actions” He spun around and lent against the draw closing it “Everything they have done. Sansa’s treatment in the North to her abandoning your cause. Even I could not believe that she was….” He stopped and closed his eyes.</p><p>“She was what…. Jon” she looked at him worried.</p><p>He took a deep breath “Not long ago I learnt who it was who leaked your travel plans to Cersei. It was not Varys or Tyrion like you thought it was Sansa. Everything Cersei put you through was her fault. No, it was my fault because I trusted her”</p><p>She felt her blood boil at the revelation of Sansa’s crime she wanted to scream and spit at him but she took at deep and painful death “No, It was Sansa’s fault, not yours Jon” She looked at him as his eyes moved back to hers “I want to blame you, Jon, I do but you should have been able to trust Sansa as you grew up thinking she was your sister but in the end, you were still her family and she betrayed your trust” She motioned him to sit.</p><p>He sat beside her and she took his hand “I do not want you to become a kinslayer, Jon, not for me. Willa told me about your council. I want you to follow the rules you have put in place in Hardhome. Sansa must have a trial and be executed by one, not of her blood. Tyrion, Samwell, and anyone else involved you can have them” She looked at him almost heartbroken “But please do not become a kinslayer I do not want our children to have to know that about their father or for others to judge them because of it”</p><p>“Well there goes my plan of burning down Winterfell then” She laughed</p><p>He sighed “Ok but everyone else is mine or yours I hear you use a sword now?”</p><p>She gave a nod “I am still very much a novice but I never want to be in the position I was in when I fell off of Drogon during the long night and I want to be able to protect my children”</p><p>“Well, the spear wives will like that. It’s not that uncommon for a woman to know how to wield a weapon north of the wall and I will be happy to teach you. I might even have a nice sword back home you will like” She looked at him interested “Sorry Dany you will have to wait and see”</p><p>She rolled her eyes smiling at him “How will we handle the living arrangements at Hardhome?”</p><p>“My cabin is more than large enough and has more than enough rooms for us all even Greyworm, Missandei and their children” She looked at him shocked “I came back after travelling to the other settlements for a while to a very large log cabin that was built for me by the people of Hardhome.</p><p>It will be perfect for us. It has been rather empty with just me. I have been looking back trying to see why we fail and only one person seems to see it would you like to know who it was?” She gave him a nod.</p><p>“Missandei, she believes the reason we failed each other is because we fell for each other too quickly before we could trust each other. She is right in some ways I think. When we get to Hardhome you will have your own room and bed” She was intrigued “Lyanna and Aemon they tell me that they prefer to shear a room at the moment?”</p><p>She nodded to him “Yes they bicker constantly but they are inseparable I am sure they will outgrow it”</p><p>“That means we will have a spear room for now. Which means you can take it. Dany, I think we need to start fresh. We…. Well we really fucked up last time both of us”</p><p>She nodded “We did. I should never have demanded you keep yourself hidden” She sighed “I still believe you should have waited until after we took the capital to reveal the truth” Jon nodded to her she looked up at the ceiling and collected her thoughts “I never should have demanded you remain known just as Jon Snow.</p><p>I made it clear that I was born to rule the seven kingdoms when we met” She looked back to Jon sadly “but if the was true so were you Jon and I denied you that because I was jealous of everyone who was praising you. You were right the free folk and the north they were your people. I was so desperate for the people to love me as they did in Essos. It filled me with fear seeing that no one had shown me the love I saw they had for you in Westeros. Back then you said that love would have come over time but I did not want to wait”</p><p>“Patience was never one of your strengths Dany. It was why Ser Davos was so annoyed that Tyrion and Varys never took him up on his suggestion”</p><p>“What suggestion Jon?” she was not aware of Ser Davos suggesting anything.</p><p>“What if for the first time the seven kingdoms were ruled by a just woman and an honourable man. he suggested it to them multiple times, yet they never brought it to you. We complement each other and Ser Davos believes that is a rare thing to find. He later learnt that the reason Tyrion did that was that he wanted to marry you to some lord with a name worthy of you. someone who was not a Snow”</p><p>She scuffed then mutters so insults in Valiryan “by that point you had become one of the most revered names in Westeros. You may have been believed to be a Snow, but you were a king and a chosen king at that, not some lords son who inherited it because his father was a king. My biggest regret from the time other than ever appointing Tyrion as my hand was not seeing what I had in front of me. I had the king I had always wanted, and I was in love with him and I like to think he was in love with me. I can’t believe I threw that all away” she looked to him.</p><p>“You can doubt many things about me Daenerys but never doubt that I love you that has never changed and it never will that I promise you” He rubbed her cheek and she put her hand in his and smiled.</p><p>He moved in close to her ear “I told you the witch was wrong” he boasted.</p><p>She laughed and welcomed the pain “Yes it was quite a surprise to me when I discovered it in Volantis even more so when I birthed twins” </p><p>“They are beautiful Dany, and both are wonderful you have done wonders with them. Lyanna is brave and fierce and Aemon is wise and collected” he complimented.</p><p>“They are. I only wish you had been there with us or I had taken your offer and left with you North of the wall so they could have had us both the whole time” he put his arm around her and she leant her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Well we are together now, and I am not going to leave you again” he kissed her head.</p><p>“I hope the children adjust to the cold well. I hope I do” she snuggled in closer to him.</p><p>“Well, winters are nowhere near as cold as it was seven years ago and when we get back spring will be upon us and the lands will be green again within a few weeks” She turned to him shocked “Ever since the Night King died the winters are shorter and the other season are much warmer even warmer than Winterfell used to be in summer however there is still some snow on the mountains all year long. Bran says it was like this thousands of years ago before the Night King was created”</p><p>“Do you think we could make a home there in Hardhome do you think the children could be happy?” she looked up at him.</p><p>“I think so. I know I would have been happy if you three had been there all these years. It will be good to have more people in the cabin and watching the little ones run around. It will also be good to have someone else there who knows politics and running kingdoms, cities and shit like that it has been exhausting being mostly on my own”</p><p>The door opened “Muna?” the two heads poking in looked to them “Kepla?” they both turned to them smiling then the two kids came in to join them.</p><p> </p><p>Sansa Winterfell.</p><p><em>Jon is alive! </em>Was the first thing that came to her mind. Then she read the rest of the raven <em>Fuck!</em> “What does it say you grace?” Lord glover inquired noticing her agitation.</p><p>She huffed “Arya failed she is alive, but she says she will not be becoming back for a long time if ever” She threw the scroll in the fire “Jon is alive and well apparently, now Daenerys and my heir are with him and on their way to likely to Hardhome. It must be Bran’s fault; he must have warned Jon about everything. Jon is pathetic and he would more than happy to save his aunt and bed her again”</p><p>What concerned her most was that Davos, Yara and Theon were all in on this rescue mission. That is why she knew it was Bran behind it. <em>Why can’t Bran mind his own business for once?</em></p><p>“Perhaps a different method then offer to make Jon’s child your heir any man would want their daughter to be queen” Glover suggested.</p><p>She shook her head “Arya says Jon is enraged at us and will turn his sight on the North once he returns” She looked at him angry “Call the banners tell and them their Queen needs them. I hope I can count on House Glover?”</p><p>The lord nodded “Of course always your grace” he bowed then he left.</p><p>
  <em>I will have my heir even if I must take her over her parents’ cold dead bodies.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Daenerys </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>the stormy seas</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>My poor babies.</em> Once they hit rough waters Lyanna ended up seasick and not long after that Aemon followed her. Lyanna had broken down crying with how sick she was. Her little princess had never felt anything like this and did not understand what was happening to her. Jon was currently on deck as was Ser Davos as the rough seas required more men on deck.</p><p>The seas had since calmed though the rain was still heavy. Her children now slept cuddled into her though it was late sleep currently alluded her.</p><p>She was still worried about retuning to Westeros even if she would be north of the wall. Willa said it was fortified now but how well? If Sansa amasses an army how easy would it be for her to cross the wall and march on Hardhome?</p><p>Not all her Dothraki are in Hardhome from what Missandei had told her they were scattered around the settlements now they had roughly two thousand Unsullied, but she had no clue how many fighters were at Hardhome.</p><p><em>Maybe I should call him?</em> Yes, Rhaegal was there but if Jon goes to war Hardhome will need him to help defend it.</p><p>She closed her eyes and thought about him “Drogon” She whispered to herself. She had not seen her eldest son since Volantis. He likely hated her for abandoning him like she did so many others. Lyanna shifted in her sleep and accidentally dug into her ribs surprising her with a sharp pain <em>Fuck! </em>She let out a quiet moan.</p><p>She heard rummaging in the room and looked up to see a silhouette it was not hard for her to guess who it was. She could hear the drips of water hitting the floor as he was grabbing something “What are you doing Jon?”</p><p>He froze for a moment then turned to her “Sorry did I wake you?”</p><p>She shook her head “It is hard to sleep with these two cuddled into me. You did not answer my question, Jon”</p><p>“Just getting some dry clothes before I go get some sleep myself” he answered.</p><p>“Where exactly are you sleeping anyway? I know this is your room and you gave it to me because you wanted the largest room for me while I healed. I get that but where are you staying in the meantime?” she wanted to sit up, but she did not want to wake her children.</p><p>“I am staying in the same room as Ser Davos, it is right next to this one. Every other room on the ship has at least two beds in it. So, do not worry about me besides now you are sharing with Aemon, Lyanna and Ghost you need the largest bed we have” he looked to his wolf who was sleeping on the floor.</p><p>She nodded to him “Ok, then thank you for giving me this room you could have just thrown me in a room by myself. Most would have. Good night Jon”</p><p>She saw him nod as he left “Good night Dany”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon one moon later.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Everyone was mobilizing fast he grabbed long claw and Arya’s Dagger and strapped them to him.</p><p>Daenerys made her way to him quickly. She could move about now on her own she was still limping, but he could see she was happy to be up and about doing things on the ship. Most of the bruising on her face had healed now. She spent most of her days with Missandei giving lessons to the children with her friend.</p><p>She grabbed his arm and stopped him from going up to the deck “What is it, Jon? Why is every getting ready for like they are off to war?”</p><p>“Ships are approaching us but there are no banners on them. They could be the enemy, pirates, or merchants but it is best to be prepared. Keep the women and children quiet and below deck” he rubbed her shoulder and she gave him a nod.</p><p>She let go of his arm and he went up but he stopped “If it is a false alarm I want the kids to come on deck we are not far from Dragonstone they should at least see it while we pass it” He did not wait for her to answer and went up.</p><p> </p><p>As the ship approached them, he noticed the knight who stood across from him. Jon knew who he was. Ser Podrik Payne one of Bran’s Kings guard “Jon it is good to see you alive and well”</p><p>Jon leant on the railing “You as well Ser Podrick the armour suits you, how is the king?”</p><p>The young knight answered smiled “You can ask him yourself”</p><p>Ser Brianne wheeled him on deck “Hello Jon” he said in his monotoned voice.</p><p>“Bran I was not expecting to see you. what can I do for you?” He was a little nervous.</p><p>“Sansa has called her Banners. She wants her heir and she does not care if she has to kill you and her mother to get her”</p><p>he clenched his fists <em>Fucking Sansa </em>“Well she will fail Bran I will not hesitate to use Rhaegal on her forces. He is a lot bigger now scorpions will not bring him down again”</p><p>“Yes, I know but Sansa does not. That is not what I am here to talk to you about. Someone needs to rule the North once she is removed-” he explained.</p><p>Jon put his hand up “It will not be me. I never want to live in Winterfell again”</p><p>“I know, I will still need to decide who I will leave the north with yet someone who will keep the piece the point is you need to watch yourselves on the way to Hardhome as I do not know when she will make her move” He stopped speaking then looked behind Jon “Hello Daenerys you seemed to have healed well. I apologize for what happened to you. I should have been keeping a better eye on Tyrion, Sansa and Samwell” she stood beside Jon who was shocked to see her on deck.</p><p>She shook her head “I might not even be alive if you had not sent Ser Davos to Jon in the first place you have nothing to be sorry about” she was still unsettled.</p><p>“You are in no danger from me Daenerys nor are Lyanna and Aemon. However more than just Tyrion, Samwell and Sansa move against you. Your daughter was not the only prize the Lords of Westeros and others across the sea are after, there are others after your son and Daenerys herself” He revealed.</p><p>She looked at Jon concerned “Who else is involved, Bran?”</p><p>“Arianne Martell, she wants to wed your son to her Daughter to secure the crown for her blood as do the Florant’s though they will go through official channels they were not involved in the plot to harm you”</p><p>Jon nodded “Who is after Daenerys?” She gulped.</p><p>Two groups “The first is the Sells sword Daario, he has never found one who compared to you Daenerys. He knows of your harsh time in Westeros and now passionately believes your place is ruling Meereen with him by your side. This time he will not take no for an answer” He noticed Daenerys pinch her nose “Tyrion has let him know where you will be found eventually thanks to Sansa. Daario will be leaving Meereen soon”</p><p>Bran continued “The people who worship the lord of light are also looking for the three of you. For what purpose I do not know other than the magic in your blood however it may be nothing they seem to worship the three of you” he announced.</p><p>“I barely escaped Volantis as they did not want me to leave. They would not even allow me to contact Jon. I do not trust them” Daenerys said in an annoyed tone.</p><p>“As you should not. Only trust a dragon is what you have told your children all their lives. Take your own advice” Brand waited for her to respond but she did not. “One last thing. Once everything is settled in Westeros Dragonstone will be yours to do with what you want” They were both shocked “It is the home of House Targaryen and it should remain as such. But I suggest you deal with Sansa first” They both nodded.</p><p>Jon cleared his throat “Where is Arya?”</p><p>Bran shifted his attention to him “Braavos, your last conversation got to her it seems. I do not know when she will be coming back or if she even will. I will let you know if she doses”, He gave him a nod. “That is all I had to say goodbye Jon and Daenerys it was good to see you both. Ser Davos I will see you once you return to the capital” The old knight nodded as Bran was slowly wheeled away back below deck both Daenerys and Jon were looking at each other confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sansa Winterfell</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Why are you even after your niece your grace?” Lyanna Mormont was always a difficult woman for her to deal with.</p><p>“I have no children and I need an heir my niece has the looks of a Stark and the blood. She belongs in Winterfell” she spoke in a condescending tone.</p><p>Lady Mormont did not seem convinced “She belongs with her father Jon Snow or Aegon Targaryen and her mother Daenerys Targaryen. You made quite a point of who Jon was to try and get him to claim his crown and take it away for Daenerys, a crown he did not want. Or are you still upset he gave it to your brother Bran”</p><p>Sansa stood up “How dare you I am your Queen!” she shouted.</p><p>“Then act like one” her attention was drawn to Alys Karstark. Both Alys and Lyanna Mormont were now women grown but both were also thorn’s in her side. “You want an heir, produce one Queen Sansa. It is a duty of a king, queen lord or lady to produce an heir, not go to war with her kin to steal one. House Karstark will have no part in kidnapping children much less the children of Jon Snow” Many lords seemed to agree with her nodding and grumbling in agreement.</p><p>“I feel the same, your grace, I will not go to war with the people north of the wall. If not for them the people of Bear Island would have Starved long ago. I owe them for saving my people. I now know I owe Jon for that” she sat down with her usual scowl.</p><p>“We have more pressing matters while Karhold, Bear Island and White Harbor have found a steady source of food the rest of the holds in the North have not. The common people starve, or they leave to go beyond the wall where the food and work is. My lords the North is dying, and it needs help, or it will not survive. We cannot go to war because there is no gold or food to support one” the Lady of Karhold spoke loudly getting murmurs of agreement from most of the Lords.</p><p>Sansa scoffed “The North has survived for thousands of years it will press on,” Sansa said as she sat back down.</p><p>“That is easy to say when you are not the one who starves Queen Sansa” the room fell silent.</p><p>“You all pledged to follow House Stark” She argued.</p><p>“I did when House Stark cared about the North and not just herself, I pledged to Jon Snow” She retorted making Sansa’s nostrils flare.</p><p>“I only ever pledged myself to Jon Snow I named him my king because he shared blood with Ned Stark, He may have never truly been Ned Starks son but he was more like him than you will ever be. House Mormont will not follow you to war and we would not even if we could” with that Lyanna got up and left the room.</p><p>“House Karstark agrees. If you want an heir then marry a lord and make one” Alys followed Lyanna’s lead and left the room.</p><p> More lords got up and left, leaving her with just over half of her bannermen sitting in the room.</p><p>She gripped her chair tightly. This was not over she would have their heads once she had her heir.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna the seas Just off Dragonstone.</strong>
</p><p>“Wow, the castle looks so strange and different. Is Winterfell this big?” Lyanna lent her head on the railing as the passed Dragonstone.</p><p>Her mother shook her head “Winterfell is even bigger than Dragonstone and then there is Harrenhal which is the largest of all the castles” her eyes were wide with excitement.</p><p>“This is where you met Kepla isn’t in Muna?” Aemon stepped beside her.</p><p>Their mother smiled and nodded “He was a very stubborn man back then he still is; he would not give up the Northern crown even for my armies to go North”</p><p>“But if Kepla was heir to the throne why did he have to give up the Northern crown?” Lyanna looked at her mother confused.</p><p>Her mother shook her head “I did not know your father was the heir neither did he. This was before he knew he was Aegon Targaryen this was when he thought he was just Jon Snow”</p><p>She was still confused “I don’t get it Muna” she stated.</p><p>“Muna means this was before father found out he was Rhaegar and Lyanna’s son. It was when he thought he was the bastard son of Ned Stark” Aemon tried to clarify.</p><p>“Well that is still silly if you needed the Northern crown you should have just married him for it, the Northerners might have been happier with you if you have gone south as Kepla’s wife the Starks would still have hated you but that would never have changed. You would have gotten the North and they would be happy that their King kept his crown” Aemon’s Jaw dropped as did her mothers. Lyanna had no interest in politics which was a shame it seems as she seemed to be good at it.</p><p>Her mother kissed her cheek “If only you two were with us back then sweetheart. I think we would have avoided all our problems” Aemon smiled looking at his sister who also smiled to her mother.</p><p>“King Brandon Stark says that once we deal with our threats the island is ours, we might be able to visit it one day” Both the children’s eyes lit up in excitement.</p><p>A loud sound got all their attentions the children then again look over in excitement. Her mother whispered a name “Rhaegal” her and her brother had heard about her mother’s dragons, but they had never seen any of the two left.</p><p>“He’s so big now” She heard her mother say “Much bigger than even Drogon was seven years ago”</p><p>“Aye he has gotten big” he father walked up behind them “He must be making his way back to Hardhome and felt that I was close so stopped to wait” The dragon let out another mighty roar as he flew over them. “Wait to you see how big Drogon is now he was much larger than both his brothers were”</p><p>Her mother’s attention turned straight to her father “You have seen Drogon?”</p><p>“He would stop by from time to time to see Rhaegal. At least that’s what I think he was stopping by for” she noticed a hint of sadness in her mother’s eyes.</p><p>Her father put his hand on her mother’s shoulder “Drogon will show up eventually Dany”</p><p>Her mother looked back up to the dragon “I hope so Jon I have missed him”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lord Manderly White Harbor.</strong>
</p><p>“Queen Sansa I always thought her an intelligent woman and a great leader. She wants me to stop them when they pass the Northern coast. If they have a dragon with them, we will lose. If they do not have a dragon, they will come back with at least one” The Lord of White Harbor scrunched up the rave and threw it.</p><p>“She is a fool father. We cannot beat them on land or by sea. The North has maybe ten thousand fighters just over half stayed for the battle plans so we will have just over what five thousand men?” his eldest daughter asked.</p><p>He nodded “They have about fifteen thousand Dothraki, over two thousand Unsullied and not to mention however many more men have made their way north of the wall. We will be lucky to make it past the wall at all. Then we must feed the men we take to battle we barely have the food we need as it is”</p><p>“The lords of the North never should have followed Sansa over independence especially because the current king is the son of Ned Stark. The people of the North are fools all of them who followed Sansa, father. Here is a better plan we side with Jon” his daughter's suggestion surprised him.</p><p>“Our House owes it’s survival to House Stark!” He said in a disapproving voice.</p><p>“Yes, it doses father and Jon’s children seem to be the future of House Stark according to the Queen of the North herself. She wants Jon daughter Lyanna a Targaryen as her heir over having a child of her own blood. Jon is a Stark on his mothers’ side, and he is more like Ned Stark than Sansa Stark will ever be” she explained.</p><p>He sighed “True, very well I will meet with Jon at sea just us and a few ships, not whole Northern naval fleet” his daughter nodded agreeing with him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon not far off Widows Watch.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Jon, we have ships ahead Jon it is the Manderly’s” Here he thought he could get a minute to himself and relax for a bit he let out a huff.</p><p>“I’ll be up in a moment Ser Davos” his old friend gave a nod and went up on deck. Since they had arrived in Northern waters Daenerys, Missandei and Grey and Missandei’s children had bundled up in furs Lyanna and Aemon were wearing thinker clothing, but the cold did not seem to bother them half as much. <em>Blood of the North</em></p><p>Daenerys who was reading a book looked up to him giving him a have fun look. He let out another huff as he grabbed his sword and headed up his children were playing with Grey and Missandei’s so the took no notice of him leaving.</p><p>Once the ships got close, he saw Ser Wylis Manderly the Lord of White Harbor. “Ser Wylis” he gave him a nod.</p><p>“Jon” the man was quick a polite as always “I wish we were meeting on better terms. I know you have Daenerys Targaryen and your children on board you cousin Queen Sansa wishes for you to hand Daenery and your daughter over to her” Jon noticed by his tone that the man was not pleased with his queen. “I lord of horse shit it is. They are your children, yet she believes she has a claim to them”</p><p> “Queen Sansa as always been an entitled little cunt even when she was a child I blame lady Catelyn for spoiling her rotten and giving her dreams of a crown” the man did not seem to disagree with him “I am not going to hand my children over to her or their mother” Rhaegal made his appearance and flew over them “I will use him to ensure it even on the North and Winterfell if I have to”</p><p>The lord nodded “I am not here to take them. I am here to do what is best for the North and as it stands that is you and your children” Jon looked at him confused “Queen Sansa has made it quite clear that your children are the future of the North. It is far smarter to side the future over the past”</p><p>Jon rubbed his chin “how many other Houses feel this way?”</p><p>“Just under half the North most would rather not go to war. We can barely feed our people as it is let alone feed and fund a war” the man lent on the railing of his ship “The Mormont’s and the Karstark’s are willing to back you”</p><p>Jon tapped his finger on his railing “I will never rule from Winterfell again and I have no desire to stay there for an extended period again. King Bran is still thinking about who he will give Winterfell to I refuse to live there with my children”</p><p>“Who says that the North needs to be ruled from Winterfell House Stark is all but gone, Jon. Hardhome could be the new seat of power for all the people care” The man seemed eager to get some form of commitment from Jon.</p><p>Jon took a deep breath “Sansa needs to be removed or my children and their mother will never be safe with her in power I am willing to fight her for that as far as ruling the North we can cross that bridge when we get there. Find out just how many lords are willing to fight with us and just who is supporting the Queen send it to Eastwatch they will get it to me” The man nodded.</p><p>“I mean it that I do not know if I will rule the North after we are done but I will fight to save it from her. I want my family safe even if it was someone I once considered family I have to fight to ensure it” Jon stood back “I wish you good fortune in the battles to come, Lord Manderly”</p><p>“As do I Jon” the man nodded before they both when back inside.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys below deck.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“they want you to rule the North?” she could see from his expression he was not happy about it “They know you have no interest in living at Winterfell, right?”</p><p>Jon huffed “He said they do not care if I rule form Winterfell or Hardhome. I think they just want Sansa Gone really but they also want someone they can trust in charge. It does not help the situation now that they all know that I am the one that has been giving three of the holds food to survive”</p><p>Missandie chimed in “Do you think they have different motives?” It was a good question.</p><p>“I do not know honestly truth be told I think they would rather just not get into a war they cannot win Lord Manderly also said. Queen Sansa has made it quite clear that our children are the future of the North. It is far smarter to side the future over the past” he leant his head back.</p><p>Daenerys scratched her chin “Sansa may have just given us the key to dethrone her and take away her power”</p><p>“The problem is Dany I don’t want that for our children. They have not been raised to rule and our pursuit of power made us both miserable” Jon looked at her.</p><p>“Don’t you mean my pursuit of power Jon?” he did not say anything “I’m not angry Jon because you are right and I do not want that for our children but they are six they still have plenty of time to learn to be a king or queen or whatever they would be. It would be you who rules before them” she explained.</p><p>Jon got up and lent on the table “Every time I think I am free it comes back to me” he let out a huff as she put her hand on his.</p><p>“I am sorry Jon if not for us” she gave him a sad look.</p><p>He shook his head “I will do it if it is something I believe in and a cause worthwhile Dany. You and our children are worthwhile” he grabbed her hand “I will do it if it is what is best for our people and for our family” she knew he hated ruling and how much he did not want to do it again</p><p>She sighed and closed her eyes “I do not want you to do it Jon but I know it will need to be done” she opened them and looked at him “I will do everything I can to help you. We failed last time because we were divided this time, we will do it together. Ok?”</p><p>He gave her a nod “Together”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys the shores of Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>She was still limping but almost all her bruising was gone and she no longer hurts to breath they were all on deck as they approached their destination “Here we are Hardhome” she was taken back she was expecting shacks and maybe a few cabbing but no it looked like a small city. No towers were hitting the skies, but the settlement covered almost all she could see even heading up into the mounting. The grass was beginning to show again it was not even as cold as she thought it would be. Missandei even seemed taken back by it.</p><p>“Where is out home Kepa?” Aemon asked enthusiastically Lyanna was also looking to see where they would be staying.</p><p>Jon pointed over to where Rhaegal flew and landed “On that ridge where Rheagal landed it will take about twenty minutes by horse. Once we dock I will leave and get them then return” Jon looked at her and gave her a strange smile “You are still healing and waking there might be a bit much so I will bring some horses for us” she gave him a nod.</p><p>“So welcome to Hardhome your new home” Jon announce <em>home</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A long chapter again enjoy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Red Door of Hardhome.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hardhome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Daenerys Hardhome</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Jon had left them to go and get the horses. It was strange very few paid any attention to her some gave her glances but there were no scowls or angry looks. <em>The common people do not give a fuck who you are Daenerys and, to be honest, they never did. </em>It was a refreshing feeling. She had noticed some nods as Jon passed them, but they did not bow or kneel the most some did was greet him.</p><p>Lyanna picked up some snow but dropped it fast as it was too cold to hold, she noticed a man approach her. Daenerys recognized him Aggo one of her Bloodriders “Khaleesi” he knelt to her making her uncomfortable as more of the common folk took notice of her.</p><p>She motioned him to stand and spoke to him in Dothraki “Aggo, it is good to see you. blood of my blood” he gave her a nod. She looked around “It seems the Dothraki have built quite a home here with the free folk”</p><p>He gave her a nod “The free folk and Dothraki are a lot alike many of us even learn the common tongue to better speak and live with them. Your Khal Jon is a good leader and leads us all well”</p><p><em>Your Khal</em> They still think her and Jon are together in a way they were. Jon would not leave her or their children again and she did not think she would ever give herself to another man but they were starting fresh. “That was something I disregarded about him in the past Aggo. I will not repeat the same mistake”</p><p>Aemon and Lyanna made their way to her side, she put her arms on their back and moved them in front of her “Aggo these are my rizh Khalakka Aemon and ohara Khalakki Lyanna”</p><p>Aggo nodded to them both “Both children make the Khaleesi proud?” she nodded “When the red bitch comes the Dothraki will fight for them as we would you”</p><p>“Thank you Aggo it is good to see you” She smiled at him as he gave her a nod then left to return to what he was doing. She was not surprised he noticed her most of the brown was out of her and her son’s hair now they were almost back to silver.</p><p>Jon slowly made his way back to them with the horses. He was on the back of his black steed but the mare beside him made her heart skip a beat. Once he stopped, she made her way down to them and rubbed the mare’s neck “Silver?” She looked at Jon he gave her a nod “You kept her here all this time?”</p><p>“You don’t just leave a fine mare like her. She was also one of the last things left of you apart from this” he put out his hand. It was her three-headed dragon pin it had fallen off when she left.</p><p>She took it from him gently and pinned it on her “Thank you, Jon, for both of them”</p><p>He gave her a smile and a nod “I also took most of your stuff from Dragonstone so there should be some extra clothing here for you as well. It is in a chest in the room you will be staying in” she nodded to him “Would you like some help? Then I will pass Lyanna up to you”</p><p>She smiled to him “Yes, thank you that would be a good idea I think” he lifted her up on her horse then passed Lyanna up to her. Jon then put Aemon on his steed and climbed on himself as everyone else mounted their horses.</p><p>It was only once they started riding through Hardhome that more people began to take notice of them, but they were looks of curiosity, not contempt. Aemon took notice of a black Direwolf pointing it out. Shadow was her name she was Ghosts mate. Ghost left them to see to his own pack but from what she gathered Ghost lived in the same direction as them.</p><p>“Aww, I thought Ghost would live with us Kepa” Lyanna spoke in a disappointed tone. Making her smile.</p><p>“He might visit us from time to time and he won’t be far from our home. Ghost has his own pack to worry about now. We may be part of it but our house cannot fit over twenty dire wolves in it” She looked at her father wide-eyed with a big smile “Most of Ghosts pack are not as friendly so you must not approach his den by yourself. I will take you there to see them soon. But never approach them by yourself they are not pets ok Lyanna?”</p><p>She gave her father a stern nod “Yes Kepa”</p><p>“Your father is right children. I would give the same warning about Rhaegal as well, do not approach him without myself or you father and most certainly do not try to ride him. Your father is Rhaegal rider and he will allow no another to ride him without your father on his back” She looked at Jon smiling.</p><p>“Is it the same with you and Drogon Muna?” Aemon inquired.</p><p>She gave a sad smile “Yes I am his rider and he will allow no other” <em>I hope. </em></p><p>As they approached the cabin Daenerys noticed a familiar face outside the house next to it. <em>Gilly? </em>She looked at Jon confused.</p><p>“She left Samwell after she learnt the reason why he told me who my parents were. She came north with us brought little Sam and later gave birth to their second son Jon” she felt bad for her sons really another child who would not know his father.</p><p>“Jon? After you?” Jon gave a nod.</p><p>“Here he has no second name but if the child were to go south, he would be known as Jon Snow. Not a name I would want for any child. However, Gilly would rather he be Jon Snow than Jon Tarly. Just don’t mention the children’s father she will rant to you for hours about him” Daenerys laughed at the thought. Gilly was rather quiet during her time in Winterfell but always pleasant.</p><p>“Here we are home” She was awe struck by the cabin. It was more like a small manor. It was multi-story made from very dark wood with red trimming around the windows and a red door at the front. <em>It is only missing a lemon tree. </em>her chest was heavy at the sight of it.</p><p>She was expecting a large wooden box not this. Not one of the homes she had lived in during her time on the run was this large or impressive. It was not Dragonstone, Winterfell, or Red Keep but it was almost everything ever she wanted in a home.</p><p>Jon helped her and Lyanna dismount after he helped Aemon down from his steed. She walked over to the door as Jon and Greyworm took the horses over to the stables.</p><p>The red door had intricate carvings of wolves at the bottom dragons at the top and in the centre a three-headed dragon. She ran her fingers over it and gulped. She looked over and noticed Tormund and Willa were headed to the house on the left of them it was smaller but still large.</p><p>Jon walked over and unlocked the door then pushed it open “Welcome home Daenerys” <em>home….</em></p><p>She entered the main hall. The house was not very beautifully decorated, but she expected as much it had been just Jon living here. She could also tell as it lacked a woman’s touch. <em>We will have to fix that </em>she thought to herself as she cleared her throat “It is lovely Jon it’s just-”</p><p>Jon laughed “It is a little bare I know. I have just lived here for the last few years and not much else. I will take you to the markets tomorrow see if we can get some things to help with it, but most will need to be ordered”</p><p>“Can you afford to be just ordering all the things this place will need?” She continued to just look around.</p><p>“Only outsiders need to pay gold for now as we do not have a proper financial set up yet. we mostly trade or do something such as supply the material that is where the Iron Bank will come in. Dany in Hardhome people work together for their keep. A smith will make weapons and armour, or a butcher will prepare meats.</p><p>That means you will likely have to wait for anything you have made but you will just need put the order in” He unstrapped his sword and placed it above the fireplace. There were two other swords over it one bastard sword and a longsword all were Valyrian steel.</p><p>He threw wood into the fireplace and began to light it “Where did you get the other two swords?”</p><p>“The second bastard sword was brought to me after you left Kings Landing it was on the body of the commander of the Golden Company Harry Strickland. I believe it is House Targaryen’s Blackfyre” she looked up at in shock then to Jon</p><p>“Why not bring it with you?” It was his sword by right, yet he held onto Longclaw.</p><p>“Longclaw was gifted to me by Ser Jorah Mormont’s father. I tried to give it back to his son, but he declined it. He said may it serve you well and your children after you. Blackfyre does not feel like it is mine to wield, just mine to pass on” She smiled at him rubbing her fingers on the smaller sword “That one is yours”</p><p>She looked back down at him in shock “Mine why? Where did you get it from?”</p><p>He finished lighting the fire and got the blade down “Before I passed beyond the wall, I stopped at castle black to reflect on my life. While there I went through Maester Aemon’s things this sword was among them” he passed the blade to her it was exceptionally light to hold lighter than her other sword “Maester Aemon was given this sword by Brynden Rivers they Joined the watch at the same time before he disappeared beyond the wall he gave that sword to Aemon for safekeeping”</p><p>She looked the blade over “Brynden Rivers…. You mean Bloodraven?” Jon gave a nod “Then this sword is?”</p><p>Jon nodded his head “Darksister Queen Visenya Targaryen’s blade and now it is yours”</p><p>She placed it back in its place above the fire “I am not worthy of such a blade Jon”</p><p> He put his hand on her shoulder “You will be Dany if you want to be” she smiled at him.</p><p>Missandei let out a not so discreet cough get their attention.</p><p>“How rude of me I will show you lot to your rooms” Jon led them and Ser Davos upstairs.</p><p>Jon was gone for a little while, so she watched Lyanna and Aemon look around.</p><p>Aemon was going through the books on a book self “Wow look at them all Muna. I cannot wait to read them” she smiled at her son.</p><p>“Yes, your father has amassed quite a collection here hasn’t he” she ran her fingers over them. There was a lot of books on Dragons and House Targaryen. She looked forward to reading them herself.</p><p>“These books also belonged to Maester Aemon they were his privet collection at Castel Black” she turned around to him. “Come I’ll show you to your rooms” she gave him a nod as he led them up another set of stairs.</p><p>He opened the door to where Aemon and Lyanna were staying two beds and sets of draws. “We will need to get or order some pieces more of furniture, but the room should be large enough for them both until they get sick of each other” Daenerys laughed.</p><p>“Wow Muna we never had a room this big” Lyanna ran and flopped onto the bed “Mine,” she noticed Jon laugh at Lyanna.</p><p>Aemon moved slower and only sat on his bed “That makes this one mine then” he laid back on his bed “I might take a nap here I think Muna”</p><p>Jon put his hand on her back “I’ll show you to your room” She followed him out. And he led her to the room next to her children’s the room was the same size, but it only had the one bed. It was only a double bed but she was a small woman so it would do. “How did you know how many beds you would need?”</p><p>Jon laughed “The two single beds I already had in Aemon and Lyanna’s room this room was bare, and I ordered a bed before I left. I gave a key to Gilly so it could be brought in and assembled once it was ready. As for the rest of the furniture, I thought it best we get the rest together. We can get more clothing for yourself the children tomorrow if you wish. I am certain Greyworm and Missandei would like more for their children as well while they are here” he walked over and opened a trunk “most of your old things are here they have been washed by Gilly while we were gone and are ready to be worn”</p><p>“The children and I could use baths Jon” she informed him rubbing her hands together.</p><p>“Right once you are ready to meet me downstairs, I will show you to the hot springs. Then I will get started on some supper Theon and Yara will be joining us all” she was looking around the room and she sat on her bed.</p><p>She looks back to Jon who was still waiting for her to answer him “Thank you, Jon. I will be down soon” He nodded and left she felt a single tear stream down her cheek and let out a big sigh. <em>Home</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>While the ladies’ bathed in the hot springs the men prepared to cook Tormund and Ser Davos had gone to the market and grabbed a freshly hunted boar and brought it back and were preparing the fire. Jon normally preferred to do the hunting himself but today there was no time. Grey and his sons had gone to chop some wood. Jon had told him he was a guest but Greyworm insisted “Jon good to see you seem so calm and relaxed” Theon and Yara approached.</p><p>He took in some of the cold air “Why would I not be for the first time in years I have a reason not to wallow in self-pity”</p><p>“Where is Daenerys?” Yara interrupted likely to not have to wait until the conversation was over.</p><p>“The ladies are in the hot springs knock; it should be unlocked but just in case” he answered swiftly throwing her a key.</p><p>“Kepa when can we go?” Aemon asked.</p><p>He put his hand on his shoulder “Soon once they get back so they can watch supper”</p><p>She caught the key nodded and began to head to them but stopped “Jon have you warned her about the free folk men and how she needs to say that you claimed her? You would not one of them stealing her in the night” His face changed to one of realization and he shook his head. Yara nodded and left.</p><p>“We brought some Black Stout and Yellow beer for tonight. I hope Daenerys drinks it” Jon began helping him remove the kegs</p><p>“She did. In Winterfell said she liked it, but Tormund and Ser Davos have brought some wine and Mares Milk just in case. Besides, I do not know what Missandei and Greyworm drink or if Greyworm even dose. I even have some Arbor Gold in the wine cabinet and some small beer for the kids help yourself to them except the Arbor Gold that is for later” Theon smirked then finished helping him put the kegs away.</p><p>Ser Davos lit the fire as Tormund and Jon positioned the boar over it to cook. Tormund had been looking forward to a good meal for the last two weeks. “She seems to be doing better little crow your dragon queen. You will need to make sure every man here knows you have claimed her and the children”</p><p>“Aye, I will. I will gut any man that tries to steal her from me. We are not what we were, and we might not be for some time but her and our children they are mine to love and protect” Tormund nodded looking back to the boar licking his lips.</p><p>“In the next couple of days Jon, you’ll have to call a meeting and tell the council what is coming. You know they will not like it if you wait too long” Ser Davos moved his hands in front of the fire.</p><p>“Most do. We had a meeting before we left and the keeps along the wall and Hardhome have been preparing for it. The Dothraki have been wanting a good fight for a while. Theon have the unsullied settled in well?” he looked over to him as Theon brought some mugs out for them.</p><p>“Yeah but some have chosen to stay on a couple of your ships. There was enough empty space for them, but it was a tight squeeze” he explained.</p><p>“Fair enough. We will need to look at more expansion I think maybe some guard towers in the future” He sighed “It never ends the North wants me in charge again and in two days I have to show the mines to the people from the Iron Bank that made the trip with us. I feel like I am the King of the North again.” he lent against the outside table.</p><p>Ser Davos finished filling his drink then passed it to him “Well make the most of today and tomorrow Jon. Spend some time with the kids and her. But tonight, you can celebrate. Enjoy yourself, Jon. I have not seen you let yourself cut loose since the celebrations after the long night”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Hotsprings.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>This was something she could get used to hot springs so close to home. Judging by the sound Missandei made she could too. Lyanna was just amazed that the water was so warm on its own.</p><p>Willa had recommended that Daenerys visit the hot spring every day for a while to better help her healing. Not that she needed convincing.</p><p>“Well don’t you lot look comfortable,” Yara said announcing her presence “This is my favourite place to visit here in especially in winter spend twenty minutes here and you will be warm out there for hours” She relaxed in the water.</p><p>“You seem to have healed really well Daenerys I do not see that many bruises on your body” she was moving her hands through the water.</p><p>“Willa’s ointments and strict order of lots of bed rest seemed to do the trick” she let out a relaxing sigh “This place is amazing and not just the hot springs everything” She splashed her face “I was expecting a cabin not what turned out to be more or less a small manor. Even if it needs a woman’s touch”</p><p>Yara snorted “Well that’s what you are for Daenerys. However, you still need to be careful here” she looked at her confused “You are the talk of the town a lot of the free folk men like the look of you” she smirked at Yara. <em>Now t</em><em>hat could be a fun game.</em></p><p>“Daenerys this is different while most will respect you when you say no. Some of the men are a little more into the traditions of old” She put her hand on her shoulder. “A tip if a man asks if Jon has claimed you say yes. The last thing you want is someone breaking into your home or waiting for you to be alone and stealing you in the night to make you his wife” her eyes when wide “You two Missandei tell them Greyworm has claimed you”</p><p>Missandei nodded with her eyes still closed “Will do”</p><p>“So, it seems not even here is perfect” Daenerys let out a sigh “Once Lyanna gets older I will have to watch her won’t I”</p><p>Yara nodded “Like I said most will respect your wishes, but some are old fashioned. So, if they ask if you are taken just say yes”, Yara leant back “I know Jon will be informing any man who asks about you that he has claimed you and your children. So, do yourself a favour and go along with it”</p><p>“Thank you for the tip Yara. Yes, I think it will be best if I say Jon has claimed me. It is partly true, and my children are his” She leant back and closed her eyes for a moment.</p><p>“I thought I saw a different man altogether when I got to Jon’s cabbing” Daenerys opened her eyes and looked at Yara “When I last saw Jon before Davos contacted us and we retrieved you and the young ones. When you looked into his eyes all you saw was darkness and death. But today at his cabin it was like I was meeting Jon for the first time. Theon says the last time he saw Jon like this was up North at Winterfell before he learnt the truth”</p><p>Daenerys smiled and gave a nod “We were both happy back then. The truth created a divide and once it got out it almost destroyed us completely. When we finally began to reconcile I was taken by Euron to Cersei” she swallowed hard “When I was freed, I could not look at anyone and would not let anyone touch me” She looked at Missandei sadly “I should not have attacked kings Landing while like that. I should have waited if I had waited….”</p><p>She let out a huff “But it is to late for regrets now. I can only look forward not backwards” <em>If I look back, I am lost </em>“I will follow this path to the end and who knows maybe I will finally be happy” She looked to her daughter “At this point I just want them to be happy”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aemon Hardhome.</p><p> </p><p>He ran to see his mother after they returned, they all looked completely relaxed.</p><p>“I feel so warm even when it is cold” Heat radiated through his mother’s body as they made their way back.</p><p>“I feel like I could nap Muna” his sister proclaimed running up to him as a large thud interrupted them.</p><p>Then they both paused and looked at the beast in front of them both gulping at the same time. Then he felt his mothers’ hand on his shoulder. “It is ok he will not harm you” his mother stepped ahead and rubbed the beast’s snout getting a purring sound from him. “Aemon, Lyanna this is Rhaegal your father’s dragon and your brother” she looked to them smiling and motioned them to step forward “Come meet him”</p><p>He stepped forward and put his hand out but was too afraid to touch the dragon. He did not need to as Rhaegal moved his snout forward to touch his hand. Intently he felt himself grin with happiness.</p><p>Lyanna was a little more apprehensive and need a little coxing from their mother but once she did a grin spread across her face “Wow he’s so warm Muna”</p><p>Their mother nodded “Dragons are fire made flesh” Rhaegal blew a puff of smoke into the air.</p><p>Despite being apprehensive “Can we go for a ride Muna?” Lyanna asked her eagerly.</p><p>Their mother shook her head “Not today and you will have to ask Kepla as only who could take you” Lyanna pouted for a moment but nodded in acceptance.</p><p>“Come let us head back children” she mother hugged what she could of the Dragon “I missed you my son” he made a small bellowing sound and took back off into the skies.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>All the girls seemed to be glowing and relaxed “How were the hot springs” he asked them as they returned.</p><p>Daenerys flopped at the table “Amazing I could live there” she let out a big sigh show how relaxed she was.</p><p>Missandei looked at Greyword “You should try it” he nodded.</p><p>“Well us lads could use a soak if you ladies are up for watching the boar while we are gone?” Tormund answered.</p><p>“Go you boys, I have got this” Yara bashfully proclaimed.</p><p>Aemon eagerly ran on ahead “Yay”</p><p>Jon followed quickly behind him “Aemon not so fast”</p><p>“We will go this time and be back shortly” Greyworm announced as he and his sons followed as the rest of the men followed behind them.</p><p>Greyworm seemed taken back by the warmth but could not wrap it around his head how the water was so warm. Aemon gladly explained it to him as Greyworm and his sons eagerly listened, he really was a smart one and must have got it from his mother.</p><p>Tormund lent into him “Blood hell, little crow he is a smart one must have got it from his mother”</p><p>Jon laughed “Well he did not get it from me, I am educated but I was not even close to that smart at his age. Daenerys says all he does is read in his spear time”</p><p>Tormund nodded “This place could use more brains and fewer muscles”</p><p>They did not spend as much time at the as the ladies at the hot spring to Aemon’s annoyance. Before long they were on their way back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>“Muna I am Hungry when will it be ready?” She was honest she had no clue, so she looked at Yara.</p><p>“It will be awhile this is for supper I’ll go and grab some bread from in the cabin that we brought up if you like” she responded.</p><p>“No that’s fine I’ll get it. This now my home, I should be able to get my children some bread anyone else want some?” she got a couple of nods. She knelt to her daughter “Would you like some bread to hold you out until supper”</p><p>Her daughter nodded “Yes please Muna”</p><p>She was not certain if any of the boys would like some bread, so she brought out the whole basket just to be safe. She brought it out and placed it on the table. All the girls were looking at something.</p><p>It was the dire wolves they were not far off. She thought one of them was Ghost until she saw its eyes a pale blue <em>Winter</em> was the wolf’s name there were three adults. A pure back wolf with blue eyes and a white and grey wolf with yellow eyes that reminded her a little of Nymeria.</p><p>There were at least six pups running around with them. “Wow Muna they are so cute” her daughter shouted.</p><p>She lent her head on her daughter's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her “Yes they are sweetheart” everyone around her seemed to have a family these days. Greyworm and Missandei, Tormund had a few kids, but they were all almost grown now, and Ghost had a pack.</p><p>“This is a rare sight Winter and Shadow rarely bring the pups this close to people” Jon rested against the fence.</p><p>“They are getting bolder Crow” Tormund confirmed.</p><p>“Aye or maybe the dire wolves are looking to bring the pups closer to create a bond as I have with Ghost and Winter” Jon suggested.</p><p>“Possibly you do have two kids that could be warg’s” Willa confirmed.</p><p>Daenerys looked at her kids Aemon was just watching the wolves “You think my children could be like Jon and Bran?” she cuddled Lyanna tighter.</p><p>Jon shrugged “I don’t see why not as far as I am aware all of the Starks and myself were wargs or skin changers. All of us could do it with the dire wolves except Sansa as lady died young but she has birds now”</p><p>She looked at Jon, Tormund, and Willa “What is the difference between a skin-changer and a warg?”</p><p>Jon titled his head before he explained “A warg is bound to a wolf a skin-changer is the name of someone with the ability”</p><p>“All wargs are skin changer’s but not all skin-changers are wargs. Bonding with a wolf or dire wolf is rare. Bonding with a wolf is harder than any other animal as they bond for life. Very few skin changers bond with a wolf and I only know one man alive who is bonded to dire wolves” Willa explained to her looking at Jon.</p><p>She nodded kind of understanding what she meant “So our children might be able to do it because they are Jon’s children?”</p><p>“Yes and no, wolves and dire wolves allow very few near them for a bond to happen. If Ghost likes our children, which he does, then they will likely allow it and a bond might happen over time” Aemon and Lyanna looked at him exited “But you must let them come to you not the other way around ok?”</p><p> They both nodded and spoke at the same time “Yes, Kapa”</p><p>She liked the thought of her children being followed around by dire wolves being protected by them. The thought made her calm.</p><p>It made her think if Jon could warg with any animal that he had a bond with…. “Jon can you warg with Rhaegal?” she asked him.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Unfortunately no, dragons are different it seems. Maybe it is because they are made with magic, I don’t know” he thought for a moment “I feel something with him, a tether, a link and there is strong bond but I cannot skin change into him like I do Ghost and Winter”</p><p>While they waited for the boar to cook Jon pointed out all the important places in Hardhome. There was a Godswood with a massive heart tree she noticed a few heart trees around including one not far from the cabin. In the centre of the settlement, there was a large building Jon said it was the council hall. It was where they held not only meetings but trials as well.</p><p>There was a large inn were most did their drinking. Yet there was no brothel when she asked, she was only told no one had built or established one yet. All in all, Hardhome had a bit of everything but still lacked a proper guard system. Something that caught Greyworm’s interest Jon had tried to establish one but the Dothraki and free folk were not built for such a duty it seems.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome the first night.</strong>
</p><p>The rest of the day was spent cooking the boar and showing the kids around the cabin. Daenerys seemed to like the small glasshouse they had even if it was shared between the six houses around them on the ridge. She also liked the idea of growing her own vegetables. Most of their neighbours were not at Hardhome it seemed so he would introduce the later.</p><p>They were introduced to some of the other animals around cows, chickens, goats, sheep, and the ravens they had.</p><p>He then took them to the spot where they could practice Archery and swordplay which lit up Lyanna’s eyes both Lyanna and Aemon would need a lot of work with a bow as they had never used one.</p><p>Gilly and her kids joined them for supper. The kids loved the food and enjoyed the boar and rabbit they were given. Lyanna is a girl who would eat anything, but Aemon was pickier and had to be encouraged to eat his vegetables.</p><p>Lyanna seems to like to sing and play the harp giving him a good idea for a name day gift for her. One he had stored away. Her current harp was a nice but a beginner’s harp. Daenerys said it was one of the few things she splurged on for the kids two name days ago the other being books for Aemon.</p><p>Eventually, the kids tiered themselves out and were put to bed allowing the adults to converse more, but everyone headed to bed early as they were all tired from travel. Theon and Yara had crashed in Tormund’s cabin.</p><p>He was uncertain of what it was that woke him, but he needs to walk for a bit. It is once he gets to out to the hall that he hears a noise and the sounds of someone sobbing. He opens the door to Daenerys room she is still in bed but sitting upright clutching her chest <em>A panic attack? </em>she looks at him her eyes filled with tears.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jon I did not mean to wake you” She speaks quietly to him.</p><p>He moves over, slowly quietly and sits next to her “Bad dream?” he asks</p><p>She shook her head “Memories of my time in Kings Landing” she is still taking deep breaths.</p><p>He pulls her into him holding her. He can feel her trembling as her breath hitches. He continues to hold her and strokes her arm and rests his chin on her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”</p><p>She shakes her head “I just don’t want to be alone right now”</p><p>He kisses her head “You won’t be alone ever again you have me, the children and Rhaegal here for you now”</p><p>“What about when you go off to war?” She holds his free hand as she takes deep breaths to calm herself.</p><p>“I will not be gone long because it will not be a war Dany it will be a slaughter. The battle of Kings Landing was a one-sided fight with just Drogon and Rhaegal is twice the size Drogon was back then. The Enemy will not get passed the wall Dany” He reassured her.</p><p>“What do we do about Daario Jon, I don’t want him to take me away with him” she whimpered.</p><p>“He won’t Dany, we will meet with him, tell him you are fine where you are and tell him to go back to Meereen” he spoke to her trying to calm her.</p><p>“What if he does not?” She looked up at him.</p><p>“Dragons burn ships to Dany” he rubbed her tears away “I will not let him take you. I will not let anyone take you and I will kill any who try to do so”</p><p>She rubbed her head into his chest “Will you stay here with me tonight?”</p><p>“As many nights as you want me to Dany,” he said in a loving voice.</p><p>He got under the covers with her as she nestled into him. It did not take her long to drift off and for him to follow suit.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Lyanna Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>She looked over the city as the green flame developed everything around her. The castle behind seemed devastated as did the city below her. The people screamed in terror as they ran for their lives as a great shadow descended in the keep behind her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She noticed a man walking up the steps he carried longclaw and ghost walked beside him, but his face was a shifting shadow. She followed him up the stairs and through the halls.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ash fell like snow as he disappeared into the dark keep as a large shadow approached her and devoured her whole.</em>
</p><p>She jolted awake the room was dark, but some light peaked from behind the drapes. Aemon was still fast asleep. It was early as the sun was only just coming up. She left her room and entered the cabins dark hall.</p><p>She was going to go to her mother but noticed the door to her father’s room was open, so she peeked inside “Kepa?” she whispered but he was not in his room. It was empty. <em>Where is he? </em>She turned and left for her mothers’ room and gently opened the door.</p><p>They were both asleep she could see from the red under her othered eyes she had been crying.<em> Did Muna have a bad dream? </em>“What is it sweetheart?” her mother was awake. She always did wake like she could feel she was there.</p><p>She rubbed her eyes “Was it a bad dream?” her mother asked her she only nodded so she motions her to join them.</p><p>“It was the one with the shadow monster again Muna” she revealed making her mother sad.</p><p> As she made her way her father’s eyes open before she could say anything her mother spoke “Lyanna had a nightmare”</p><p>“Well come on then” her father encouraged making her smile a little. She got on the bed and climbed between them as she cuddled up to her mother and her father stroked her hair and before too long, she was back asleep.</p><p>Jon and Daenerys just looked into each other’s eyes as they cuddled with their daughter for a while before they were interrupted by their son coming into the room he looked at the three of them “What is it, son?” Jon said.</p><p>Aemon looked at his mother “There is another dragon outside” hen then looked to his father “And it is bigger than Rhaegal” He then looked back to his mother again “When I say outside I mean he is just outside the front door like he is waiting for someone”</p><p>Daenerys gently laid Lyanna down not waking her and got up grabbing the wolf-skin robe Jon gifted her to keep her warm. Jon got up as well “Do you not need to put something warmer on Jon?”</p><p>Jon scoffed “I could walk around my room naked in Winterfell remember I’m fine it is warmer here now than it was back then”</p><p>Daenerys blushed remembering it. “I believe I do, as does Missandei” She smirked.</p><p>Jon tilted his head “Well she never forgot to knock again” he then looked to his son “Stay with your sister for a moment son” Aemon nodded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Daenerys and Jon made their way down the stairs to the front door. Daenerys opened and rushed outside. Aemon was not joking Drogon was right outside the door waiting.</p><p>She walked slowly to her son as his eyes watched her. “Hello, my child…. I missed you” she reached out as he tilted his head making a gentle bellowing sound. Once she began rubbing his snout he began purring. Jon was right he was much bigger than when she last saw him.</p><p>As she showed her eldest son affection her jade son landed gently. Jon made his way to Rhaegal, so he did not feel left out. “I told you he would make his way back to you Dany”</p><p>She smiled at her son “Maybe you are not the northern fool you once were Jon Snow” she retorted.</p><p>“Oh, I am. I have just learnt from my past mistakes and I will not make them again” He joked.</p><p>She looked over to him and smiled “I hope we both have learnt from them Jon I really do so we can concentrate on what truly matters”</p><p>He looked at the cabin, then around and then to her “This is what matters Dany this place, these people and our family nothing else matters but our family and home”</p><p>She nodded “Your right, Jon so when you go off to war you better come back” She looked at Rhaegal. “Both of you and not just for me anymore but for our children, they need their father and so do I”</p><p>Drogon turned away and took off Rhaegal following. Daenerys began rubbing her arms realizing how cold she was as Jon took her into his embrace resting his chin on her head. “I will not fail you again, I will never leave our children without a father and I will not leave you alone again” she liked Jon’s newfound confidence in himself, perhaps almost losing everything brought out a fire that made him sure that now he had it back he would keep it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Queen Sansa Winterfell.</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“An attack on the wall would be useless my Queen we do not have the men to take one of the forts to get us across. Going by sea may be the only course of action” Glover explained.</p><p>“How can our people not take one fucking castle Lord Glover?” She demanded.</p><p>“Your brother and the people beyond the wall have found some source of funding to repair and fortify the keeps along the wall. The rumours are that they found massive minds of gold and other rare materials North of the wall. Jon has been working with the Ironborn to fairy the gold around buying materials and food for them.</p><p>That is why the common folk abandon the North they go north of the wall for work and food. They have smiths, builders, and butchers name trade and they have someone covering it. Hardhome is now home to over twenty thousand people and growing faster by the day” Glover explained.</p><p>Sansa bit her lip “Then we may have more to gain than just taking my niece. The lands beyond the wall should be part of my domain and as such the mines belong to the North. Marching on them is foolish I see now that your suggestion of meeting with Jon maybe my best course of action” she sat down “Lord Glover send a raven to Jon tell him his Queen demands a meeting with him. It is time the people North of the wall knelt to their Queen”</p><p>Glover bowed and left.</p><p>
  <em>I will have it all, Lyanna and the whole north!</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>“There is actually some nice stuff here Jon the artisan’s here do some good work,” Daenerys said looking at the cabinets and furniture on display.</p><p>“Aye Jory dose good work he made the door to the cabin” Jon replied.</p><p>“I like the door. It is my favourite feature of the cabin. Was it your suggestion?” Daenerys asked.</p><p>Jon shook his head “Only the Targaryen Sigil was my suggestion the wolves and dragon carvings were all Jory” Jon revealed, “See anything you like?”  </p><p>She began pointing to specific pieces “The cabinets, that mirror and some draws they are probably the furniture we need the most as we cannot live out of our chests Jon” Jon nodded leaving her to speak with Jory.</p><p>After looking at furniture for the Cabin Jon took them to a dressmaker. The woman was an older woman, but her daughter and granddaughter also worked with her. they grabbed a few dresses for herself and Lyanna while Missandei grabbed some clothing for herself and her own daughter. While they looked at dresses Jon took Greyworm and the boys to get some clothing for themselves.</p><p>Lyanna was already wearing one of her new dresses “Well do you look pretty as a little Northern princess Lyanna” Jon said scooping her up in his arms and holding her over his head making her daughter giggle. Lyanna smiling and laughing in her father’s arms made her feel warm inside and feel more regret over not coming here with Jon years ago.</p><p>“I don’t want to be a princess I want to be a fighter like you and Muna” She scolded her father on his comment making Jon laugh at her which in turn made her pout.</p><p>“You can be a warrior princess then Lyanna just like my mother was. My mother, she liked to ride and fight, but she still liked to wear a dress and look nice” Jon suggested nicely to their daughter. “I am told she even rode in the tourney of Harrenhal as the Knight of the Laughing Tree”</p><p>“Can you tell us the story?” Aemon swiftly asked.</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye tonight, when it is time for bed but only if you two are goodwill I tell it to you ok?” Jon replied looking to them both getting enthusiastic nods from them.</p><p>“I want to be a man of knowledge like old man Aemon” her son proclaimed.</p><p>Jon looked to him “If that is what you wish for I will not stop you However out here you must still learn to defend yourself, hunt and even be a leader as it is our way ok?” Aemon nodded so Jon ruffled his silver hair “I mean it both of you whatever you wish to be I will not stop you”</p><p>“I want to be pretty and a leader like Muna but a fighter like you Kepa” Lyanna said spinning around.</p><p>Jon laughed “Well on you tenth name day I will get you a real sword until then I will teach you both to be fighters” he looked to Daenerys “You mother will be better with the book stuff I think she much smarter than me” Daenerys laughed both children nodded agreeing with him.</p><p>Jon walked over to her “I grabbed some breaches for Lyanna as well to she can learn to fight in them instead of a dress”</p><p>She nodded “I suppose I should do the same for myself as you will be teaching me as well yes?”</p><p>Jon gave her a nod “Aye if that is what my queen commands?”</p><p>She rolled her eyes smiling “Yes she does Lord Snow” Daenerys retorted.</p><p>She looked around “This place is amazing Jon I wish I had joined you here years ago and they had grown up hear with us both” she focused back on him and let out a sigh “Do you  know what it is like to regret the last seven years of your life”</p><p>Jon put his arm around her shoulder rubbing her arm “Aye I do, you are talking to a man who has died twice Dany and once was my decision and it stopped you from reaching out to me. So yes, Dany I know what that is like” she gave him a sad smile.</p><p>“Shall we head back home Jon?” Daenerys said leaning her head on his shoulder.</p><p>“Jon looked over to the horizon Aye we should as a storm is coming”</p><p>
  <strong>Jon Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>He was not lying a storm did hit and now they had been stuck inside the rest of the day leaving Lyanna board. Aemon and Missandie and Greyworm’s children kept themselves busy reading Measter Aemon’s books Daenerys also joined them before making the young ones focus on their lessons.</p><p>Jon thought it wise to begin teaching them on aspects of leading and ruling which she seemed to agree with while Jon made some Rabbit stew for supper.</p><p>Daenerys made her way over to him cutting some vegetables while he cut the meat for supper “How do you think Drogon and Rhaegal are doing out there Jon” He could see the worry in her eyes.</p><p>He licked his lips “Rheagal has made a large den that fit’s both the dragons, Dany. Drogon and Rhaegal have stayed here through far worse storms than this” he placed his hand on her shoulder “Trust me they are fine Dany, as are the wolves”</p><p>She gave him a nod “I would like you to show it to me tomorrow if the weather lets up”</p><p>Jon gave her a nod “Ok”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Daenerys Hardhome.</strong>
</p><p>Jon could really cook it seems, so he had picked up some new tricks over the years. Aemon himself the little fussy eater eat everything in his bowel as did Lyanna. Jon and she had finished putting the children to bed. Jon had spoken of the tourney of Harrenhal and the knight of the laughing tree.</p><p>Tomorrow he would speak of the events of Roberts Rebellion Jon saw it as a good story to teach the children of actions having consequences even for Dragons. Lyanna had the very same wild spirit as Her Stark grandmother but Jon hoped he could teach her to think before she acts so Lyanna herself would not have an early end.</p><p>Missandei and Greyworm had already gone to bed and it was just the two of them now as they sat in awkward silence. She was tired but she also did not wish to be alone yet had trouble say it to Jon.</p><p>“Well I might head to bed as well Dany Good night” Jon got up but she grabbed his army “I don’t want to be alone Jon”</p><p>Jon nodded “Your bed is a little small for my taste. If Aemon or Lyanna join us again it will be a tight squeeze”</p><p>“Yes, it was a little cramped this morning once she joined us” Daenerys admitted.</p><p>Jon’s room was twice as large as her own and the bed was a king-size bed. Jon removed his top and breaches as Daenerys undressed down to her undergarments and climbed into bed with him.</p><p>She nestled her head on his chest as Jon played with her hair in his hands “I think you were right Jon”</p><p>He looked down to her “Hmm… Around what Dany?”</p><p>This place “I think we can all be happy here. This house, you, Aemon and Lyanna are all I will ever need”</p><p>“Aye your right but down the line, I would not mind another child or two,” Jon said smiling at her “I would like to be there for them”</p><p>She looked at him and smiled “Maybe once we are there again. Yes I think I would like another child down the line” she leant in and pressed her lips on his and he returned her kiss then she pulled back and rested her head on his chest again. “But not yet I would like to settle everything first”</p><p>Jon nodded “Aye we need to deal with Sansa, The North, Princess Arianne Martell and House Florent as well as Darrio but once we do then we look to the future Dany”</p><p>“I do not envy them Jon as this time we will deal with them together,” she said as she closed her eyes.</p><p>This was all she ever wanted. <em>I am</em> <em>Home.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Notification</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an update.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so I have been thinking about this story for a while and I have been stuck on it. So I thought about going back and doing some changes to it.</p><p>Jon would have taken the Throne after the destruction of Kings landing due to the wildfire.</p><p>Daenerys still left as she did and had their children.</p><p>Bran would be Jon’s master of Whisperers, Davos his hand Samwell master of Coin.</p><p>Samwell was not Hunting Dany he had gotten over his father and brothers deaths.</p><p>There would be some other changes suck as Ayra not being the psycho she was she would be off sailing the world and find Dany before she is killed.</p><p>Sansa would be a bitter Wardeness of the North.</p><p>Tyrion would be hunting Dany and Bran would not be watching him as he was busy watching for other things.</p><p>The Seven Kingdoms are still not stable as many are pushing for Jon to marry and have an heir.</p><p>Missandei and Greyworm stayed to help but they often leave to visit Naarth and the Bay of Dragon to make certain it is still doing well.</p><p>Dothraki did go beyond the wall with the Freefolk and Jon has been helping them with growing the settlement as they did find gold and other riches. It will be how Jon got the seven Kingdoms out of dept.</p><p>Things that will stay the same. Sansa will still hate Daenerys but want Lyanna to be her heir, Tyrion hunting Dany, the Florent’s and Martell’s trying to get their own on the throne.</p><p>The reason I want to change it is it is so difficult to write when they are in the middle of nowhere.</p><p>Jon being King of the seven Kingdoms gives him a purpose instead of just well pretending he died and hiding.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>let me know what you think.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning Should probably warn everyone Dany and Arya's encounter is fucking brutal and not in Dany's favour.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>